


We belong together

by blossom_angel85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hears Dean singing a song one night in the bunker and they decide to finally confess their feelings to each other. Set at the end of season 8. Destiel and at times Sabriel fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the state of Kansas, in a quiet little city called Lebanon, the sun was slowly beginning to rise in the east, the curtains from a bedroom blowing gently in the breeze and Dean shivered, stirring in his sleep as he rolled over and scooted his body closer to his lover to find some warmth, pressing up against him while he nuzzled his nose and lips softly against his shoulder blades, a smile gracing his face while his lover let out a soft moan of content in his sleep and unconsciously pressed his back up against his lovers chest. Dean continued his soft kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders as Castiel stayed sleeping, dreaming happily as Dean breathed in his scent as he remembered the amazing and wonderful night that led him to this very moment he was having now.

To be completely honesty, this was something that took Dean by surprise. He wasn't sure how and when it all started, all he knew now is that whenever he looks at the ex angel.. Always his angel to Dean, even though he is now a Human and Dean just can't help this feeling inside himself.. His heart beat races fast when he looks into those deep blue eyes. He could just stare at him everyday for hours and hours just losing himself in his eyes. He realizes now after all this time that he is in love with Castiel.. He has been even since he first met him, from the first moment he saw him even though he had tried to kill the angel when he first met him, he knew he had to do that to cover up just how amazing he thought this supernatural being was. Castiel has always been Dean's and Dean has always been his.. God actually made them for each other truth be told, and he was happy to see his dreams for his son and this righteous human being played out this way finally.

It took him a while to even admit to himself that he was in love with an angel.. Constantly denying it and trying to pick up women to prove mostly to himself he wasn't into an angel, especially a male angel, but now it is second nature to feel this way, he loves everything about Castiel. From the way he rebelled for and fell in every way for him, to how he protects Dean and is always there for him.. To the way he tilts his head in confusion and the way he says his name. He always shivers just a little when he hears the angel speak his name, it's the best sound he has ever heard in his life, he had never been so excited to hear someone say his name before and he never wants to imagine not hearing it ever again from that deep husky low voice.

It was getting on in the night and Dean was sitting in his room of the bunker with his back to the door winding down with a nightcap, a glass of Kentucky Bourbon before he got his usual 4 hours, playing with his guitar and he started playing a tune. A song that he heard playing on the radio one day when his cassette player in the impala wasn't working and he had to make do with the radio.. The moment he heard it, He thought of Castiel and how it fit them both perfectly. His voice softly began singing, unaware that Castiel had walked towards his room and heard the music and decided to stand with his shoulder leaning against the doorframe and his arms folded, just mentally taking this moment in, loving seeing the hunter at these times when he felt he could truly be himself and not the bad ass strong no chick flick kind of emotions hunter that he usually portrayed to everyone around him.

"You're mine

and we belong together

yes, we belong together

for eternity"

Castiel heard those lines and he felt his cheeks heating up, a soft blush forming as his heart began to race inside his chest, he had been in the backseat of the impala that day Dean heard this song, appearing invisible to the hunter and had looked into his thoughts that day, That and though he was now human, he could still feel the profound bond the shared and he instantly knew that Dean was referring to himself. He himself had fallen for Dean even before he raised him from perdition. He was given the job of watching over the Winchester boys as they grew up from young little boys to strong young men and even he wasn't told the full circumstances of the Winchester story, but he felt an instant connection with the eldest son of John Winchester as soon as he saw him. He was the only one who volunteered to go down into the depths of hell to save Dean, and he had always held his once white wings that were now burned black and scared as a badge of honor of that moment in time when he saved Dean.

"You're mine

your lips belong to me

yes, they belong to only me

for eternity"

He kept listening, loving the way his hunter's voice softened ever slightly as he sang and as Dean sang the next lyrics, he began thinking of those beautiful lips, wanting to taste them. Wanting to feel how soft they were against his own, wanted to feel those lips nibbling and sucking on his neck so gently. The eldest Winchester was thinking about the same thing. Thinking how whenever he had a chance to be so close to Castiel, he had to control himself from just launching himself at Castiel and attacking those lips like he was a thirsty man desperate for water and how he wanted to hear the angel moan for him, aching to touch him and let the angel know just how badly the hunter wanted him.

As he sang, Dean thought back to when he lost his angel while they were stuck in purgatory and then how his angel was stuck there while Dean managed to get the hell out of there. Even though Dean has never been a religious man, He believed in the angel and never a day went by when he didn't pray for him to come back safely to him. It was those times when Dean finally realized that his feelings for Castiel went much deeper then a friendship or even brotherhood, he was falling deeply and unconditionally in love with the Angel of The Lord called Castiel. It might have been just a human vessel that Castiel was possessing and while it was a man vessel at that but it didn't change the growing feelings Dean had for him.

Dean for as long as he knew was straight as an arrow, Dean couldn't help that he did find his angel's vessel extremely attractive. Dean denied it at first; it could not happen to him. He loved women, but the more he saw Castiel, he began questioning his sexuality. After purgatory, he had pretty much admitted to himself he was at least bisexual. Well for the angel anyway. He was still scared to ever tell Sam even though he knew Sammy wouldn't judge him at all, he knew by now that Sam would only want him to be happy and Dean had never been more sure of anything in his life that Castiel made him more happy then he had ever been in his whole entire life.

"You're mine, my baby and you'll always be I swear by everything I own you'll always,always be mine"

As Castiel stood there, just basking in the sweet sound of the guitar strings and Dean's breath taking voice, he found himself falling even more for his hunter. While Dean was a broken man, he had the most pure soul he had ever had the pleasure, Nae the privilege of seeing. He knew Dean didn't see himself as the righteous man or a hero, so Castiel was going to make damn sure he knew that he saw the hunter that way. That he strived to be just like Dean and learn all he could from him. He knew that he had betrayed Dean a thousand or more so times then he cared to count but he was always so amazed that Dean always managed to find a way to forgive him. Castiel would always come back to him as it was where he belonged, his home, his life, his love.

Castiel couldn't stand the thought of another woman with his hunter. Although he wasn't aware of that emotion at the time when his hunter stayed with Lisa and her son Ben, it made him so jealous. He knew deep down Dean was only keeping his promise to Sam but Castiel hated the thought that she was the one who got to cuddle and snuggle with him in bed during the nights and spend time doing family things together. This is all that the angel wanted with his hunter and it broke his heart to know he wasn't the one to share those moments with Dean. It made him happy the day he decided he was needed back in the supernatural fight and left Lisa and Ben Braden. He didn't understand the emotions he was experience but now knows why. He wanted Dean all to himself and couldn't contain his happiness when Lisa and Ben weren't taking up his time anymore.

He didn't know if Dean would ever admit how he felt for him, but he knew the time for denying and pretending his own feelings weren't real was over. He needed to act before he lost his Hunter for good to someone else. As he realized in the song, yes they did belong together and thinking of that made him smile softly as he slowly and quietly move closer into the room, making sure not to make a sound as he didn't want to disturb the hunter. Now that Dean had Castiel back in his life as a human, and not an angel, he felt in part relieved that if they did start a relationship, or even continued with their friendship that they would grow old together instead of Castiel staying the same.

Jimmy Novak had long ago vacated and so it was only a vessel for Castiel. He had no more memories of the human who allowed himself the honour of accepting Castiel into his life and into his body. Jimmy wasn't angry or upset when he knew his time was up. He had given up his family a long time ago but knew how Castiel felt about the human hunter called Dean so he was more then ready to let Castiel live out the rest of forever in his body, but yet at the same time Dean also struggled with what it meant by Castiel not being an angel. Not having his grace. He knew how important it was to Castiel, his wings were like a badge of honour to him.

He hated to see Castiel struggle with the simple everyday human experiences Sam and himself took for granted like dressing and having a shower, eating and sleeping and the knowledge that Castiel could not heal himself anymore. He wished he could do something to make it easier for Castiel.

"You're mine

and we belong together

yes, we belong together, for eternity

eternity,eternity".

He sang the last line of the lyrics and then put his guitar down beside the bed, whispering a soft "I love you Castiel" before slowly beginning to lower his head down into his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, wishing and praying that one day he could really and truly call his angel his and only his for the rest of their lives. Castiel listened with his eyes closed and then took a deep breath in as he heard those last words coming from that husky low voice. He took a few steps closer and whispered back, "I love you too Dean". Dean stood and quickly spun around at those words and his eyes and mouth opened wide shocked Castiel had heard him while Castiel took the final steps to Dean's bed and looked at him. "How much did you hear Cas?" was all he could ask as the blushed stained his cheeks a deep red. "Every last line Dean and it was beautiful. So beautiful", Castiel went to say something else, and then looked down and back at him, whispering softly that Dean would hardly hear him. "Did you mean that Dean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked closer to his angel, so close that his personal space was being intruded but he didn't care as he locked eyes with the angel, nodding slowly whispering back in a low husky voice, "I meant every word Cas... I love you so much. I have for so long". He felt really good at finally admitting that to his angel. It was like a weight had lifted off his chest and he could finally give into all these feelings he was having for his angel. Castiel's eyes brimmed with happy tears as he pulled his hunter closer to him by his hips and wrapped his arms around him as he continue to lose himself in those sparkling green eyes, "I never used to understand what this emotion..These feelings I had been feeling were, not fully." He said shaking his head, thinking back to the times when he felt so confused and wondering why he felt these emotions.

"Until now that is and I know now that I love you too Dean, every time I see you, every time I look in your eyes. I find myself falling deeper and deeper. I've loved you since before I pulled you from perdition and watching you grow from a brave little boy to a strong young man, I have never loved anything more Dean". Castiel's heart was racing faster now and he shivered softly as he felt Dean's thumb coming up to his face to wipe away his tears gently and he smiled warmly, loving how tender and loving Dean was being, his heart filled with joy to see Dean finally opening up to him in this intimate way finally and it meant the world to him.

Dean was shocked at this, he suddenly remembered back to when he was a little boy of only about two and a half to three years old and his mother used to tell him angels were watching over him before he went to sleep every night. He had always felt a presence in his room as he slept, never enough to make him worry or scared but the opposite in fact. It made him feel safe and at ease. He looked more intently at Castiel as he spoke, his voice low and deep, "So that was you I could feel in my room of a night when I was just a young boy". He smiled softly as he began to fall even more for his angel realizing Castiel had always been there protecting him and keeping him safe and sound.

Castiel nodded sheepishly and smiled, "Yes, I wanted to communicate with you; however, I was only allowed to watch over you... Not get too heavily involved in your life unless it was necessary to keep you and Sam alive". He chuckled softly seeing the smile grow on Dean's face as he stroked his cheek gently, "I take it you don't mind I was watching over you". He had been worried Dean would be angry or creeped out about that news, but he took it very well, much better then he even expected. They continued to look into each others eyes as Dean shook his head, whispering softly, "No, I find it humbling and honoured you would watch over me and keep me safe Cas".

Dean looked from his angels eyes to his lips, biting down softly before he manoeuvred his head and breathed out, letting all his nerves go as he moved his hand behind Castiel's ear, brushing his thumb over his cheek and moving his lips towards those sweet soft lips he had wanted to taste and feel on his own for so many years, brushing lightly over them before letting his lips kiss him fully slowly, and tenderly. Castiel was still quite inexperienced with kissing, his only experience was with the demon Meg and that was mainly to get a reaction out of Dean. He had never felt anything with Meg when he kissed her, but the moment Dean's lips were on his, all his nerves dissipated and he slowly and carefully moved his lips, kissing his brave hunter back with all the love and adoration he could. He wrapped his arms around Dean more and pulled him even closer so that they were flush against each other and they both let out soft moans of pleasure at the closeness between them.

The kiss slowly started to heat up as they kissed passionately and hungrily and Dean couldn't help but think this was honestly the best kiss he had ever experienced in his whole life and he never wanted to end it. Dean slowly parted his mouth and let his tongue lick over the entrance to Castiel's mouth and immediately parted his own mouth, allowing Dean entrance. The moment their tongues found each other, they both shivered in delight, loving how it felt as they pressed even closer to each other. The hunter let his hands wander around Castiel's back, smirking against Castiel's lips as he began feeling more bolder and moves his hands down to his butt and squeezed softly while the ex angel let his hands slip down to the hunters hips, gripping tightly to keep him as close as possible.

Dean let his eyes slowly wander open and he noticed the door to his bedroom was still open, he wanted to be all alone with the angel, now turned human and so he pulled away reluctantly, chuckling at Castiel's whimper of disapproval and signalled he would be back. He walked over to the door and closed it quietly, and then quickly rushed back over to his angel and sighed happily as he gently pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, his knees on either side of Castiel's legs as he moved closer to him and pressed his lips to his angels once more whispering, "See, nothing to worry about Cas". Castiel groaned with pleasure as he felt Dean straddle him and felt his heart fact faster then it had ever had before. He had never felt anything quite as good before and he loved the way Dean felt on his lap. He kissed him back hungrily and wrapped his arms around him, taking deep breaths and smiling as he felt his back hit the mattress, giggling like a school kid while he wrapped his legs around Dean's back, basking in the feelings he felt right now.

Dean moaned as he felt Castiel's strong legs wrap around his back and moved his kisses to his angels jaw, slowly moving his fingers to untie Castiel's tie and pulled it off and then unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt, his kisses pressing to his neck and earlobe, whispering softly, "You are so beautiful Cas". Castiel let out a soft moan and shivered as he felt his hunters warm breath on his ear and let his hands slide through Deans hair, gripping tightly and whispered back, blushing, "So are you Dean". He let his hands move down Deans back and pulled his shirt up with his hands, pulling it over his back and watching Dean with a smile as he pulled back a bit and lifted his arms to let Castiel remove his shirt and then trembled as he felt Castiel's hands running down his chest.

Dean just loved how soft Castiel's skin felt against his lips and hands and he let out a soft moan of approval. "Oh.. Cas", Dean whimpered softly, as he moved his fingers further down Castiel's chest, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt while he pressed soft tender kisses down his chest and abdomen, his hands trailing up his arms and helping him sit up a little so he could push the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, throwing the shirt on the ground as he then continued planting soft kisses all over his chest and stomach, letting his head tilt back a little to look at the angel's face, smiling softy as he saw how peaceful and happy he looked.

Castiel had closed his eyes as he felt Dean removing his shirt and kissing his way down his chest and chose that same moment that Dean looked at him to slowly and lazily open his eyes, smiling back warmly as his hands rubbed up and down on Dean's shoulders and down his arms. "Hello Dean", He said, giggling softly, loving the way Dean was looking at him with such love and adoration. "Hi Cas", Dean whispered back while his hands caressed his way down Castiel's sides, his body leaning forward to steal a slow and loving kiss on his lovers lips, Castiel moaning with delight as he felt Dean's tongue probing his lips, begging for entrance which the ex angel happily gave him when he parted his lips, wrapping his arms tighter around his hunter, effectively pulling him down next to him on the bed.

Dean's heart fluttered feeling how close he was now to the angel and kept kissing him, his kisses growing in hunger and need for Castiel and he wrapped his own arms flush around his body, pulling him more close so they were touching, skin to skin. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he slowly came to terms that he was finally in the arms of the love of his life and he knew that he never wanted to let him go now he had him in his arms and in his life. Dean was beginning to feel quite aroused and he moaned again as he let his hips grind against Castiel's thigh, while his kisses moved back down his neck and jaw, kissing hungrily, taking care of his angel.

Castiel gasped out as he felt Dean's arousal coming into contact with his thigh and run his hands up and down Dean's back as he let his own hips grind back against Dean. "Ohh goodness, Dean, feels so good". Castiel had never felt anything this pleasurable before and they were only really just beginning. Dean nodded back and held him close, looking back at him as he whispered back, "Hmm.. it sure is Cas'. Dean wanted to keep going but he also wanted to make sure Castiel was okay with continuing. He sat up a little and pulled Castiel with him and smiled as he saw the tilted confused look on his face. "Dean, is everything okay?", He asked with a frown adorning his face, making his angel look even more adorable.

Dean smiled as he let his fingers trail over Castiel's cheekbone effectively making the angel shiver softly from the contact. "Nothing is wrong Cas", He said as he looked deeply into his blue eyes and leant in to place a kiss on his lips, his finger tips still trailing his cheek gently. "I just want to make sure this is what you want, I know you have never been intimate before and I don't want to pressure you or make you feel you have to continue if you are not comfortable with this". Dean knew he was sounding very chick-flick at the moment but this wasn't just one of his conquests. This was his Castiel, and he meant so much more to him then just a one night stand or a fling. He wanted what he had with Castiel to last forever, This was it for Dean.

Castiel felt his heart race even more at his hunter's words and fell in love with him even more. He smiled and leant in, kissing him back lovingly and pulling him in close, wrapping his arms around him tight and looking into his eyes, his own eyes filling with tears. "Ohh Dean, you amaze me so much" , He said sighing happily as he rested his forehead on Dean's, "To answer your question, I have never wanted anything more then I want this right now. Dean, There is no one else I would rather lose my virginity to then you", He whispered shyly in his low husky voice, a blush softly staining his cheeks a light pink. Castiel let his eyes close as he moves his face down and nuzzled his nose against his hunters cheek.

Dean smiled and blushed as well, closing his eyes as he breathed in his angels' scent, surging forward and kissing his lips hard while his hands moved down Castiel's sides and rested on his legs rubbing and caressing his inner thighs, loving the way he felt Castiel shiver in delight. Castiel groaned and pulled Dean closer and ran his hands down his chest and as he kissed his lips back just as hard, he slowly manoeuvred his hands down to Dean's belt buckle, tugging at it gently and unbuckling it and then shyly pulling on button and the zipper maker Dean groan as he felt his hardness being released from the tight confines of his jeans. Dean followed suit and reached down, unbuckling Castiel's belt and then unbuttoning the button and zipping down his suit pants, his fingers slowly trailing down his lovers growing hardness as he did.

Castiel breathed in deeply as he felt Dean teasing him, making him grow more harder and kissed him deeper while he let Dean push him back down onto the bed, his head resting comfortably on the soft pillows, and trembled in Dean's strong arms, feeling his pants being slowly and carefully tugged off, and then a chuckle from his lover as his shoes got caught in the way of his pants coming off. Dean moved down the bed and unlaced the angel's shoes and took them off, and then pulled his socks off as well, and then smirked softly as he removed his pants and then crawled back over him, breathing in deeply as he set his eyes on the most beautiful and yet at the same time sexy and alluring display before him. Castiel in just a little pair of white boxer briefs, part of him wanted to just dive in and take his angel, but the other part of him wanted to take his time and learn every inch of this beautiful man's body in front of him, after all this was Castiel's first time and Dean's first time with another man and he didn't want to rush things, he wanted to take as much time as they wanted and never let it end.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean looking at him and blushed seeing him being stared at made him self conscious for a moment but only a moment before he felt Dean's lips on his again, and he wrapped his arms around his hunters body, kissing him back as he moved his arms down to push Dean's own jeans down his hips, Dean smiling softly against those soft sweet lips as he helped him pull them all the way off and they began rutting against each other, both moaning loud when they felt their erections rub up against each other through their boxers, neither one before aware of how much pleasure something so simple could give them both.

Dean let his lips move down his angels body, towards his chest and sucked and licked on Castiel's nipples making the ex angel groan in pleasure, his body trembling while his breath hitched up, getting slightly heavier as he arched his back up, letting his head sink further down into the pillows, his arms caressing Dean's sides and gripping onto his hips gently while Dean kept teasing his nipples with his mouth and tongue, smiling softly as he felt his lover reacting to his touch. Dean was intoxicated with the feel of a man underneath him. It was such a different feeling to a woman but he had to admit he really liked the feel of Castiel underneath him more then he ever had with a woman. It was like he was finally home and he knew for the first in his life what he really wanted.

Dean was slightly nervous to start with at doing something he was not familiar with but as he heard the soft moans of pleasure from his lover, his confidence grew knowing he was doing all the right things. Castiel had spent many centuries in heaven, but he never felt as at home there as he did right now in Dean's loving arms. He now realized heaven was where the heart was and his heart was with his hunter and he knew that everything he did, he did for Dean. He shivered as he felt Dean's tongue on his nipple, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover pleasuring him and making him feel like he had never felt before.

Dean continued to slowly nip and suck around Castiel's left nipple, moving to the right side and teasing there as well while he let his hands slide down his body further, gripping onto his hips and he slowly moved his lips, pressing kisses along his way and trailed his tongue down from his chest towards his abdomen, letting his tongue swirl around his navel and breathed in deeply, letting his eyes dart back up to Castiel's face before burying his head back down and continuing his gentle and teasing torturous pleasure and then gliding his body down to let his tongue and lips playfully press soft and tender kisses along side his lover's thigh and groin as at the same time, his hands made quick work of removing Castiel's boxers and throwing them carelessly to the ground.

Castiel found out very quickly his thigh and groin area was a very sensitive area and he couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as he felt Dean's tongue and lips darting around that area of his body and his body also responded eagerly as he became harder and more aroused, shivering softy when he felt Dean's thumb on the tip of his hardness, caressing and rubbing lightly before letting the rest of his fingers wrap around the base of his erection and lazily stroked him, his lips still nipping and teasing his inner thighs, loving the way his angel responded to all of his kisses and soft caresses. Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair and gripped tightly, his body shakily slightly when Dean moved his lips towards his hardness, licking the tip of his erection, earning a low groan from him, "Ohhh Dean.. Mmm please".

Dean smirked and looked up at his angel and sighed happily, "Mmm please what baby?", he whispered softly back, wanting to hear exactly what it was that his lover wanted. Castiel blushed and looked back into his eyes, loving the way his hunter called him baby and answered back softly. "Please Dean.. Want you.. All of you.. Want you to taste me.. Make me yours.. Only all yours". Castiel felt so relaxed and happy and just wanted to finally feel his lover taking him and making him the hunters forever and always and felt his heart pounding harder as his excitement increase as the hunter smirked again and chuckled, "All in good time baby but trust me.. I will...". He said leaning up for a moment and kissing his lips before whispering again, "I'll take care of you angel".

He kissed his way back down and settled himself down between Castiel's legs and licked his lips as he stared hungrily at Castiel's hardness and then breathed in deep as he moved his tongue around, licking and sucking him before taking all of Castiel's manhood into his mouth, his hands on Castiel's hips as he felt the angel shudder in pleasure. Dean sucked and licked all the way up and down his hardness and Castiel moaned loudly, gripping his hands tightly onto the sheets as he arched his back slightly up, pushing his erection further into Dean's mouth. Dean hummed in pleasure and kept kissing, sucking and licking his way around his angel's erection, Castiel trembling as he felt his orgasm slowly building up in the base of his abdomen. "Hmm... Dean.. Something is happening", he managed to say with his heavy and fast breath.

Dean moaned and stopped as he nodded and looked at his angel, his breath heavy with lust, slowly crawling up his body and kissing his lips softly, "Mmm, it's okay angel.. Just let it happen.. I'm here to take care of you.. What do you want baby?". He asked seductively, kissing his jaw and neck tenderly. Castiel let out a soft whimper knowing he wanted more, wanting to feel his lover inside him and murmured, "I want you.. Hmm.. Want you inside me Dean", he whispered shakily, his voice full of want and lust, "Please Dean.. Need you so much". Dean let out a soft low chuckle and nodded, kissing his lips as he reached into his drawer for the lube, Castiel looking at it while tilting his head.

"What is that Dean?" He asked curiously, wanting to know all that Dean had to offer him. Dean opened the lid and let the lube slide over his fingers and then closed the lid, his eyes never leaving his lover, "It's to make it all feel better and easier baby.. It's okay.. I promise not to hurt to much my angel". He whispered as he leant down and placed soothing kisses to his angels neck and throat as he moved his fingers down and gently slid one finger into the angels rear, slowly rubbing and caressing him to open him up, Castiel moaning and arching up as Dean gently slipped another finger inside once Castiel was up for it and slowly and carefully sizzored the angel open.

Dean gently moved his fingers around till he found the spot he was looking for and as soon as he did, he felt Castiel's body tremble and thrash around him and heard him moan loudly, "Ohh Dean.. Mmm ohh what on earth is that", he said, closing his eyes tightly and gripping the sheets more as Dean kissed his neck and licked up to his earlobe.."Hmm.. It's a bundle of nerves called the prostate and it feels really good when stimulated baby". He whispered in his ear huskily, loving the way he reacted to him.. "De... Ohh Dean.. Please.. Need more". Castiel practically begged him, his body slowly shaking and trembling with pleasure.

Dean smiled softly, chuckling playfully as he heard his lover begging and nodded as he continued his sweet teasing leaning over and kissing his lips.. "Tell me what you need Cas", he asked soothingly, his voice laced with arousal and lust, wanting nothing more then to be buried deep inside his lover, but wanting Castiel to be the one to ask. "Ohh Dea.. Please.. I.. Hmmm, need..", he whispered, trying to find the words, "Need you inside me.. Please". Dean stopped and looked into his lovers eyes and whispered, "You sure Cas?". Castiel looked back at him and nodded, breathing in deeply, "Yess.. Ohh please Dean".

Dean kissed him as he slowly pulled his fingers out and then reached for the lube again, his eyes never leaving Castiel's as he prepared himself for him and then spread his angels legs, the butterflies racing in his stomach as he slowly positioned his hardness against Castiel's entrance and whispered huskily, "Tell me if it hurts too much baby". Dean then looked lovingly int his eyes and kissed Castiel as he slowly and carefully inch by inch entered his lover, the ex angel tensing up slightly and wincing while Dean soothed his pain, distracting him with kisses to his lips, neck and jaw, "Just relax for me baby".

Castiel nodded and began to relax, making it easier for Dean to slide the rest of the way in and both let out a moan, both trembling and shivering with the knowledge that this felt like home finally. Dean stayed still for a few moments till Castiel got used to him being inside him and then the angel whimpered, arching his back up and looking at Dean, "Mmm.. You can move now baby". Dean breathed out, smiling as he slowly began to move his hips against Castiel's and groaned into his lovers shoulder, kissing and sucking on his neck, his hands sliding down Castiel's sides, his fingers reaching down to cup his ass cheeks, squeezing softly, chuckling while Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips tighter, pushing him even further inside of him.

"Fuck.. Cas", Dean whimpered as he slowly thrust in and out of him, his chest heaving hard as he felt the man below him shudder in pleasure. Castiel has never felt anything this pleasurable before and he was quickly losing himself in this feeling, for the first time, he felt safe, Wanted and needed and to know it was Dean making him feel this way was even more amazing. "Hmmm.. Ohh Dean, yess.. Ahhhh" he breathed in harder and squeezed his eyes shut, "Hmmm right there baby". Dean had managed to hit his prostate dead on and Castiel felt like he was gonna explode from the pleasure, but he managed to hold it, "Cas, ohh yess Cas". Dean moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Castiel's erection and lazily stroked him, his strokes matching his thrusts as he slowly made love to his angel.

The hunter had never really made love before, he only ever fucked before but this was so much better, he had never experienced love like this before and now knowing what it felt like to make love to the man he was completely in and utterly in love with made him wonder why he took so long to admit his feelings to his beautiful and sexy angel and now he knew he could never go back to night stands and meaningless flings again. Dean sighed contently and moaned feeling his back being pawed at by Castiel's fingernails and he continued to thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot every single time while his hand stroked his hardness, Castiel's hips arching up into his touch and his head being thrown back onto his pillow while his stomach muscles were contracting as he moved his body in time with Dean's, both men moaning and whimpering as they began to reach closer to their impending orgasms.

Castiel let his eyes flutter open slowly and he smiled as he saw the look of love and concentration on Dean's face. He lifted his head up and kissed Dean's lip, biting and sucking on his lower lip gently while his hands roamed around his back, clinging to him tightly as they began to speed up their movements, "Hmmm, Ohh fuck Dean.. Don't stop baby.. so close". He whimpered as he closed his eyes again and threw his head back again, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. "Cum for me Cas", Dean whispered softly into his ear, "Just let go baby" That and a few more thrusts and strokes brought Castiel to his climax and his body shuddered and shivered, his grip tightened on Dean and he let his orgasm release over Dean's hand and chest, moaning his lover's name loudly, "Ohh fuck, ohh yess De..DEAANNN".

Dean began thrusting harder and faster, feeling Castiel coming undone underneath him was such an erotic and amazing feeling, his lover's climax brought him over the edge and he felt his body tremble as he let his orgasm go, filling his lover up as he climaxed hard inside, his muscles tightening up and he let out a loud groan of pleasure with Castiel's name on his lips, "Arrrgghh Cas, ohh fuck baby.. Ohh yess".

Dean's movements slowed down and he opened his eyes, smiling as his arms moved up to Castiel's body, finding his angels hands and letting their fingers twine together as their bodies trembled through the little aftershocks of pleasure. "I love you Castiel", Dean whispered lovingly as he placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips, his body finally collapsing in a heap next to his angel. "I love you too Dean", came the answer back from Castiel's soft low voice as he pulled the blankets up over them both and let his head rest on Dean's shoulder, sighing contently as he listened to Dean's strong steady heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was not usually one for cuddling or snuggling but as soon as he felt Castiel settle into his arms with the blankets wrapped securely around them, he knew that he could get used to it. His head tilted to the side, sighing happily and he wrapped his arms tighter around his angel, whispering to Castiel, "Hmmm, I could really get used to this". Cas nodded and snuggled in further to his hunter and kissed his bare chest, leading a trail of messy kisses up towards his lips "As could I Dean". Dean shivered as he felt his angels lips on his chest and his breathed hitched up into his throat and let out a soft yawn, snuggling in closer, letting his fingers caress the angels arm while he got more comfortable.

The ex angel could sense Dean was feeling really tired as he cuddled into him more, he spoke softly in a hushed tone, "Sleep if you need to Dean", and the hunter nodded, opening his eyes, looking at his angel. "I'm just a bit scared Cas". Castiel tilted his head and looked back into his eyes, "My hunter scared?", he said smirking a little as he let out a soft chuckle at the absurdity of Dean being scared of anything.. "Scared of what my hunter?", he breathed out soothingly, his lips grazing along Dean's collar bone and up towards his neck. Dean took a deep breath, his skin tingling from Castiel's soft kisses couldn't believe how honest he was being to the man laying next to him.. "Scared this is all a dream.. That when I wake up.. You're not gonna be here next to me". He felt his heart racing at the thought of waking up and finding it was a dream, it made him feel sick to his stomach, now he had his angel in his arms, he didn't want to lose him.

Castiel sat up a little and looked into Dean's eyes lovingly and let his hand move up to his face to caress his thumb against his lovers cheek and leant into capture his lips with a soft kiss, "This is all very real Dean and I promise.. I am not planning on going anywhere", he said sighing contently as he continued, "There is no where else I belong except right here in your arms". Dean leaned into Castiel's touch and sighed happily, his heart filled with joy and happiness at finally having Castiel in his life this way. It meant so much to him and he smiled as he returned the kiss, biting softly and gently on his lower lip and pulled the angel back down onto his chest to lay down. "Good, because I promise.. I am not going anywhere either., right here with you is where I belong.. After all this time.. I finally have you and I don't plan on ever letting you go", he said smiling happily as his breathing slowly evened out, stifling a yawn while his eyes slowly closed, his nose nuzzling into Castiel's temple. "Goodnight my love", he whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of his lover, feeling safe and loved for the first time in a very long time.

The ex angel snuggled into his lover more closely and tangled his legs up with Dean's, his head laying comfortably on Dean's shoulder and he smiled, answering back softly, "Goodnight Dean, sweet dreams". He yawned and felt his eyes get heavier, slowly closing as the room faded into darkness, his heart beating steadily in his chest as he fell asleep, loving the fact he was here in Dean's arms. Ever since Dean had been born, it was Castiel's job to watch over and protect the eldest Winchester child, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine being this close to him, sharing a special and profound bond and connection with the hunter, it honestly warmed his heart to know that Dean could trust him even after all that they had been through and to know he had Dean's love was the greatest feeling in the entire universe, he had felt nothing like it ever before.

Dean and Castiel slept soundly throughout the night, basking in each other's warmth with neither one moving till early morning when Dean felt a slight breeze from the open window blowing on his back and he instinctively rolled over and scooted his body closer to his lover, little goose-bumps prickling his skin whilst he nuzzled his nose and lips softly against his shoulder blades, a smile gracing his face while his lover let out a soft moan of content in his sleep and unconsciously pressed his back up against his lovers chest. Dean continued his soft kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders as Castiel stayed sleeping, dreaming happily as Dean breathed in his scent, a soft whimper of pleasure from his lover bringing Dean back out of his thoughts and into the present.

Castiel was slowly awakening back into a conscious state and his skin shivered in delight, responding to Dean's soft kisses and a content smile came over his face as pushed his back into Dean more, his hand moving over his stomach to find the hunter's hand resting there and he laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. Neither man spoke at first, they just were enjoying the comfortable silence between them and then Castiel whispered in his low husky voice, "Good Morning Dean". Dean's smile widened as he heard those words and nuzzled his nose into Castiel's shoulder and he answered back softly, "Good Morning to you too my angel". Castiel blushed at those words and tilted his head, feeling a little confused, "But I am not a angel anymore Dean".

The hunter chuckled softly in amusement, his body shaking lightly as he brushed his lips alongside Castiel's shoulder and answered back gently, "Ohh Cas.. baby… No matter what.. you will always be my angel". He closed his eyes and let his fingers slide down Castiel's waist and down to his hips and sighed happily, loving the way his angel felt in his arms. The ex angel blushed again and shivered softly, rolling his body over as he opened his eyes fully to see the love of his life laying next to him, the sheets pulled down near his hips and Castiel's heart raced at the sight, leaning his head down towards Dean's to press his lips softly against the hunter's soft lips, letting out a soft moan when he felt Dean's lips responding to his kisses. He pulled away slightly and smiled, "You will always be my hero, my hunter Dean". Dean chuckled and pulled his angel closer and kissed him again, knowing he would never tire of feeling his lips against his lover's.

Lying there in each other's arms, it felt like time had stopped and nothing else mattered except for the two of them, Dean even unaware of the time until his phone vibrated on the bedside table next to him indicating he had received a text message while keeping his arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulder, he used his free arm to reach other and pick his phone up, sighing softly at being disturbed as he looked at the text message from Sam. He read it and then smiled, speaking to Castiel, "Sammy is out getting some breakfast, would you like anything babe", He asked as he pushed the button on his phone to ring Sam realizing it was now after 8:30am and his stomach let out a low growl of hunger.

Castiel let out a giggle at the sound and nodded as he realized how hungry he was himself, "Perhaps some pancakes", He answered lazily as he pressed his lips against Dean's collar bone, smirking as he saw Dean on the phone knowing that he would have to hold back his moans while he spoke with Sam. Dean nodded indicating he had heard Castiel and his breath hitched up as he felt Castiel's lips teasing his collar bone, hoping Sam wouldn't hear him. "Hey Sammy.. Yeah.. Cas would like some pancakes and maybe grab enough bacon and eggs for Cas and I as well.. Thanks Sammy.. See you soon". As he was talking, Castiel continued to kiss and caress his chest, making Dean tense up, stifling back a soft moan as he hung up the phone. As soon as Dean hung up the phone, Castiel burst out into a fit of giggles, and Dean couldn't help but join and laughed with him.. "You are so lucky you are so cute and adorable baby". He said as Castiel leant over and kissed his lips once more, smirking.

The angel giggles a little more and then pulled away and sat up, stretching lazily and smiled, speaking softly, "We should get up Dean and shower before Sam gets back". Dean pouted a little and chuckled, nodding as he slowly sat up, leaning forward to kiss Castiel's lips slowly, "As long as we can have one together babe", He said cheekily as he turned around so his back was facing Castiel and stood up, the sheets dropping back onto the bed as he walked towards the door, his head turning back to watch Castiel as the angels eyes followed his body from his head to toe and grinned, standing up and nodding happily, "But of course we can baby.. I was planning on ravishing you while we are in the bathroom". Castiel answered shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks as he walked over to his hunter and wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss on his nose playfully.

Dean smiled, chuckling happily as he took Castiel's hand and led him into his ensuite, placing soft slow kisses all over his neck and jaw while at the same time, he turned the water on, holding his hand under the water to get the right temperature before lightly pushing his angel into the shower, following him in and closing the door. "So.. This plan of ravishing me", he said smirking a little as he saw the lustful look on Castiel's face. Castiel smirked back and giggled as he backed Dean up against the shower door and kissed his earlobe, trailing his kisses down to his neck and jaw before moving to his lips. "Ohh yess.. I must get on that right now".

Dean chuckled and shivered at his words, kissing him back hungrily as he let his hands slide down Castiel's hips and down to his butt, squeezing softly, moaning softly as he felt his lover continuing to move his lips along his neck and bite down gently on his earlobe "Hmmm.. Cas", the hunter whispered, closing his eyes tight as Castiel nuzzled his nose and lips into Dean's shoulder, his hands gripping his hips tightly as he placed wet, slow and messy kisses down Dean's shoulder and onto his chest. Dean's body shuddered and trembled, the combination of the hot water dripping on his body and Castiel's kisses driving him insane and making him feel aroused.

Castiel's lips continued to trail down Dean's wet body, sucking and nibbling gently as his bent down, his knees softly hitting the tiles in the shower while his hands moved down to run over his thighs, his tongue sliding in and out of his belly button and a loud moan tore from Dean's throat as Castiel grazed his fingertips over the tip of his erection, "Fuck.. ohh god Cas". Dean whimpered with pleasure as his hands moved to card gently through Castiel's hair, arching his back up against the shower wall, his breathing getting heavier by the minute. Castiel licked his lips and his eyes shifted up towards Dean's face and then as he watched him, he let his tongue playfully swipe up over his lover's hardness and then licked and sucked on the head, moaning softly before fully taking Dean's erection into his mouth, his hands pulling him in closer, squeezing on his ass.

Dean felt like he was in heaven, for someone so sexually inexperienced, Castiel was doing an incredibly amazing job of making Dean come undone at every little touch. He breathed in harder, his lungs filling with air before expelling it out again, his head resting against the shower wall while his fingers continued to move through Castiel's hair. "Ohh shit Cas, fuck", he groaned out loud, "Where did you learn that". Castiel just loved the reaction he was getting from Dean and chuckled, the movement vibrating all the way up Dean's groin and he sucked him off more, letting his left hand trail down to his balls, cupping them in his hand and massaging them slowly while his right hand gripped his hip tighter.

Dean's heart was racing and pounding inside his chest, the sweat was starting to drip down his body as he struggled to remain in control of himself. He couldn't help but carefully buck his hips up a little, pushing further into Castiel's mouth and breathed out heavily, his hands still pushing through his lovers hair softly, sighing contently. The former angel continued to caress his balls in his hands, his lips starting to suck harder, gagging slightly as he felt Dean push more into him, but not letting it effect him as his tongue swiped expertly around the head, letting out a soft groan, "Ohhh.. fuck baby.. Ugnnhh… so close", Dean whimpered loudly as he tightened his grip on Castiel's hair, breathing in and out hard, his muscles clenching when he felt his orgasm approaching.

At hearing those words, Castiel roughly pushed Dean further onto the wall and sucked and licked around him harder and faster, moaning softly as he licked up his pre cum, his tongue rolling around his erection while his fingers continued to caress his balls, Dean moaning louder and arching his back, his breathing getting heavier, almost panting as he gripped his hands tighter in Castiel's hair, "Ohh fuck.. Cas.. Yess.. Ohh yess.. I'm cumming baby", he murmured, letting go and climaxing into his lovers mouth, his whole body trembling and shivering while Castiel swallowed every last sweet mouthful, and licked him clean, moaning softly as he stood up and kissed Dean's lips softly, both letting out a small moan of pleasure.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his angel and kissed him again, sighing contently, "That was so amazing baby", he said as he reached down and let his fingers graze down his hips to return the favor but Castiel pulled his hand away, smiling.. "You can take care of me later baby.. We should get cleaned up before Sam gets back", he said as he took the soap and washed his lover gently, kissing his cheek and jaw gently. "I love you Cas.. So much", he whispered as he looked into his eyes, and took the shampoo and began washing Castiel's hair lovingly. "I love you too Dean", he smiled softly as he washed Dean's hair for him as well, leaning in and kissing his lips again, "I don't think I will ever tire of kissing you", he chuckled as he ran his hands through Dean's hair gently, washing all the shampoo out. "Neither will I babe", Dean said as he kissed him back.

Once they were both all cleaned up, Dean turned the shower off and opened the shower door, reaching for two towels and handing one to Castiel as he began drying himself off with the other and then wrapping it around his hips loosely, pulling Castiel closer to him as he helped dry him off, "Let's go get dressed shall we angel", he said as he planted soft kisses all over his lovers face and took his hand, lacing their fingers walking back into the bedroom with him to get dressed, Dean grabbing some extra clothes out of his drawer for Castiel. They dressed and Dean made his bed just as Sam walked in and called out for them to come get their breakfast, Dean stopping to kiss his angel once more before they went out to the kitchen to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked into the kitchen, they untangled their hands which had found each others and walked into the kitchen separately, Castiel following Dean in. "Hey ya Sammy", Dean said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully his brother noted, "Good morning Sam", Castiel said acknowledging the younger Winchester, "Good morning Cas", Sam replied, sounding amused seeing Castiel was wearing Dean's clothes knowing full well that they had gone shopping and brought Castiel a new wardrobe full of his own clothes. He decided to just ignore that and grinned at his brother, "Morning to you to Dean", he said as he brought the breakfast and their coffees to the table, sitting down. "Come on guys.. Dig in".

Castiel smiled and sat down, eyeing the seat next to him for Dean, "Sit and eat Dean", he said as he grabbed little pancake box and opened it up, licking his lips hungrily, blushing a little as he saw Dean staring intently down at him before he grabbed some plates and came back, sitting down next to Castiel and giving them each a plate and some knifes and forks pretending he hadn't been staring at the ex angel "So Sammy, Heard anymore news on the angel front?", Dean asked carefully, making sure to be sensitive towards Castiel as he put his breakfast on his plate and reached over, putting some of his breakfast on Castiel's plate, this gesture not escaping Sam's notice as he saw the angel blush deeply, "Thanks Dean", he whispered shyly as he picked up his utensils and began eating listening intently to Dean and Sam's conversation.

Sam looked at Dean and Castiel wondering what the hell was going on between them and smirked as he saw both their red faces and decided to go along with Dean and answer him, "No news as of yet.. I spoke to Charlie last night and she was going to hack into the FBI database and see if we can come up with anything", He said as he took a bite of his muffin, chewing and then swallowing, "I noticed you two had disappeared last night, Was wondering where you got to". He mentioned casually, taking notice of the way both men looked up suddenly, their faces going even redder then before.

Unbeknownst to Dean and Castiel, Sam had seen Castiel walk into Dean's room last night on his way to his own room and he had also heard the noises coming from his big brother's bedroom, so he was well aware of their late night activities, and he smirked as he now noticed them looking at each other awkwardly wondering what they should say to Sam. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, seeing all the love he had for him, and took his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together and squeezed reassuringly after having decided to just man up and tell Sammy about the two of them. He took a deep breath and then moves his gaze towards Sam and smiled softy, "Umm.. Well here is the thing.. Cas and I", He started, feeling the butterflies floating in his stomach, turning to look back at Castiel lovingly for a moment while Castiel tenderly stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. As Castiel did this, Dean gained the strength to continue, "Cas is my boyfriend".

From the moment that Sam saw the two of them together, He had a feeling the two of them would eventually end up being together. It was inevitable with the extreme and intense eye starting competitions they had with each other. He smiled softly and looked to each of them before nodding, "It's about bloody time", He said, chuckling as he saw the confused looks on their faces. "What?", he exclaimed, "Everyone knew you sweet for each other Dean.. We could all see it". Castiel blushed softly at Sam's words and then busied himself with eating his pancakes with his free hand as the brothers spoke.

Dean looked at Sam as he took a bite of his bacon and then spoke, "What do you mean you could all see it?". He was really confused as to how everyone except himself and Castiel knew. "It was fairly obvious, the way you two always looked at each other..", Sam said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip, "Also the way you were mourning over Cas when he went into that lake and also when you got out of purgatory gave me a major hint", He said with a smirk on his face. Dean shrugged his shoulders as he washed his breakfast down with his coffee and squeezed Castiel's hand once more. "I wish someone had told us.. Would have saved us both a lot of heartache", He said grumbling a little.

Sam chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "Dean", He exclaimed, "Would you really have believed me if I had told you that you were in love with an angel of the lord?", Dean sighed softly as he bowed his head a little in defeat, "I guess not". Castiel peeked over to Dean and noticed his lover looking down as if he was ashamed that he wouldn't have believed it if Sam had told him. "Dean?", he whispered softly to him, "Yeah babe?", He asked back as he lifted his head and looked at Castiel, "Are you okay?", Castiel asked him, his face full of worry and concern. Dean smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand back reassuringly, "I'm Good babe, Just hate that we wasted so much time already".

Castiel chuckled and moved their joined hands over to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on Dean's fingers and smiled, "I know, but we have forever to make up for it" He said gently, loving the way Dean he felt Dean shiver and blush slightly as he placed more soft kisses on his fingers and hand. "We sure do", Dean answered back as he smiled wider, and then without taking his eyes off his angel, he moved his free hand and slapped Sam on the back on the head knowing he would be sniggering at their show of love. "Ouch", Sam said as he rubbed his head soothingly trying to stop the dull ache that was beginning. "What.. You deserved it", Dean replied back, but upon seeing the look on Castiel's face, he thought better and apologized, "Sorry Sammy.. You know I love ya".

Sam nodded and finished his last mouthful of food before standing up to take his rubbish over to the garage bin, "Yeah, Yeah Dean... I know". He threw his container in the bin and walked over to the pot of coffee, starting a new one and looking over at Dean and Castiel, "Do either of you want another cup of coffee?", he asked as he began pouring his own cup, they both looked at their own coffee mugs and seeing they were empty, they both nodded, Dean answering for both himself and Castiel, "Yeah bro, we will take another one". He smiled as he took his fork and began feeding Castiel the rest of his breakfast, loving the way that Castiel seemed to approve of him doing this and trying to ignore the twitch of arousal in his groin area of his jeans as he heard the soft moan he let out as he was chewing down on his food.

Sam poured them each a cup of coffee and then walked over to them and placed it down on the table, "There you go..." He went back to the counter and grabbed his own cup and took a sip, leaning against the counter, "Okay guys.. So I am gonna be researching at the library if you need me". He said as he poured his coffee into a travel mug and grabbed the keys to his car and headed off, Dean murmuring a quick acknowledgement and waved, his attention still focused on the beautiful blue eyed man sitting in front of him.. "So baby.. What would you like to do today?", "Research or something else?" he asked as he continued to look into his eyes, Castiel tilted his head in his usual curious manner and spoke softly, his heart melting when he heard the affectionate name that Dean had taken to calling him,"I like it when you call me that.. But why do you Dean?". Dean smiled and chuckled, taking Castiel's hand into his, "It is just an affectionate and loving term that couples sometimes call each other".

Castiel smiled wider and nodded, squeezing Dean's hand gently, thinking of the things he had researched on Dean's laptop, "I think I would like to go for a drive and maybe a picnic by the lake?", he asked, looking at Dean, hoping that the hunter would like to do this with him. Dean leant forward and placed a soft and loving kiss on his lips and whispered softly, "That sounds perfect baby". As hard and tough as Dean was on the outside, he did had a very soft and romantic side on the inside, one he usually tried to cover up at any cost, but Dean had forever dreamt of doing normal everyday things that couples would do and that to him sounded like a dream come true. "Why don't we clean up here and then get ready.. We can pack a nice picnic lunch and take the impala out to stretch her legs". It had been a while since he had been able to take the impala for a good drive, so he was glad when Castiel suggested it.

Castiel nodded and kissed his hunter back and then pulled away to stand up, collecting their plates and rubbish and walking over to the garbage and depositing the rubbish in the bin and then walked over to the sink and rinsed the plates, before setting them in the dishwasher, Dean slowly sauntering over as he pulled him into his arms for another quick kiss, which Castiel melted into, the kisses fast turning into something much more heated, before the former angel pulled away slightly, "Hmmm Dean, if we don't" stop now..", he said in between kisses, "We will never get away for our picnic", he moaned softly as Dean began kissing his neck, he placed his hands on Dean's chest and pushed him gently and giggled at the pouty expression Dean wore on his face, "All in good time my love", he whispered happily.

Dean chuckled and grabbed the picnic basket and opened up the fridge, putting together some nice food for them to eat, including a pie for desert and then then grabbed the small esky, filling it with beer and some bottled water, smiling as he saw Castiel grab the picnic blanket, "You ready angel?", Dean asked as he closed the lid of the esky and the basket, and smiled softly at his lover, "I'm all set my love". Dean left a note for Sam to let them him know they would be out most of the day and loaded up the impala with their things and locked up and then opened the passenger door of the impala for Castiel, closing it once he was in and then walking around to the drivers side to get in. Once he was inside the car, he closed the door and started her up, smiling wide. He was happy he could share this with Castiel and thought about possibly giving him some driving lessons while they were out and about.

He knew Castiel wanted to learn more human experiences and driving was a very human thing to do, he looked over the angel as he drove off, "Hey Cas.. How bout sometime today, I give you a driving lesson?". Castiel who had been enjoying the view out of the window, turned to Dean with the biggest smile on his face, "Really? You would want to teach me in this.. In your baby?". Castiel was honored he would be given the chance to drive the impala but also a little nervous at the responsibility it brought. "Of course babe, I trust you with my life and so why wouldn't I trust you with my baby too", he said as he took his hand and placed it on Castiel's thigh, rubbing gently. Castiel smiled and placed his own hand over Dean's sighing happily, "Thank you Dean... This means a lot to me", he laced their fingers together and moved a little closer, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as they drove to their picnic location.

Once they got to the secluded area, Dean parked the car and cut the engine off, leaning over to kiss his angel awake who had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the drive, "Wake up my sleepy head.. We're here baby", he whispered and smiled as he saw Castiel's eyes slowly flutter open, "Hmmm.. I'm sorry Dean, It was just so nice and comfortable.. I couldn't help falling asleep". He said, his voice even more gravelly then usual. "It's okay Cas, I found it rather adorable", he said chuckling as he pressed his lips to his once more and then untangling them and holding his hand up.. "Wait here babe". He took the keys out of the ignition and opened his door, getting out slowly and then closed it, going to the trunk of the impala and getting the picnic stuff out and the blanket out and walked down closer to the water and spread the blanket out and moved the basket to one spot on the blanket.

Being a gentleman, He then went back over to the car and smiled as he opened the door for his lover, holding his hand out and shivered slightly as Castiel took his hand in his and stood up, Dean pressing his body against him, gently trapping Castiel between the car and himself as he kissed his lips once more and then pulled away, still holding his hand as he moved Castiel away from the car and closed the door, lacing their fingers together as they walked down to where Dean had everything set up. "This is amazing Dean, the view is so beautiful and it's so nice and quiet.. We have the place all to ourselves", he said looking around in awe as he move to sit down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him, urging Dean to sit down too..

He sat down and opened the esky, pulling out a bottle of champagne and two champagne glasses, pouring them both some and handed a glass to Castiel, "I know neither of us usually drink champagne but I thought this was a good time to celebrate our love and the fact we are finally here together", he said smiling as he held his glass up, "I hope we will be together for many many years Cas, so here is two us", he said as he clinked his glass with Castiel's, "To us Dean.. I hope we will be happy for a long time too". They both took a sip of champagne before Dean put the glasses on top of the esky and moved to sit behind Castiel, his groin resting against the small of Castiel's back as their legs tangled together and Dean placed soft and loving kisses on his lovers neck and earlobe, "I'm finally happy Cas.. And it's because of you.. I love you so much", Castiel turned and settled himself in Dean's lap effectively straddling him and looked into his eyes, "I'm glad Dean.. All I have ever wanted is for your happiness and it means so much to know I am the one making you happy".

The ex angel leaned forward and kissed Dean's soft lips, his hands and fingers carding through Dean's hair, letting out a soft moan as Dean responded to his kissed and kissed him back with love and passion, his own arms wrapping around Castiel's waist and pulling him closer on his lap, his mind and body full of passion and hunger for his angel. Dean knew that in his angels arms was where he belonged, where he was meant to be and he was going to do everything he could to make sure he never lost his angel. Castiel moaned more into the kisses and let his hips move gently and slowly, almost in a teasing manner, his breath getting heavier as he felt Dean's arousal growing as he rolled and rocked his hips, his own manhood becoming hard as he thought of them making love in such a secluded yet at the same time public place.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smiled as he held Castiel even tighter, breathing a little heavier as he felt Castiel rock his hips against his and he kissed his lips more desperately, moving his own hips back, "Ohh Cas", Dean whimpered, his heart racing, loving how exciting this felt to be so intimate with his lover in such a public place. He moved his hands up his back, pushing his shirt up and caressing his bare skin, Castiel gasping as he felt Dean's hands on his back, he opened his eyes slowly and looked around at the nice food and pulled away a bit, "Dean". Dean leant in, kissing his lovers neck, trying to get Castiel distracted again. "Mm Dean", he whimpered, "What about the food?", he asked as he managed to pull away and look into Dean's beautiful green eyes.

Dean chuckled, his fingers tracing around Castiel's face as his grin grew, "Mmm.. Maybe we should work up an appetite first baby.. Everything here can be eaten at any time". Castiel loved the way Dean looked at him like he was the only person in the entire universe and he let his hands play with the buttons on Dean's shirt, his face growing warm as he began to blush, biting his lower lip shyly as he nodded, looking down at Dean's chest. Dean lifted Castiel's head up with his finger and looked into his eyes once more before he moved his face closer and kissed his lips slowly and lovingly, whispering softly. "I love you Cas", he said, his lips brushing gently over his, his heart melting when he heard a soft, "I love you too Dean". Dean kissed him more deeper this time, Castiel whimpering and moaning as he clung to his lover, wanting this day to last forever.

Dean pulled Castiel's shirt up his back and the former angel then lifted his arms to help Dean to remove it, breaking the kiss quickly and then as soon as the shirt was off, their lips met again in a messy kiss that was rougher and more passionate, Castiel almost ripping the buttons off Dean's shirt, his hands caressing his chest and pushing the shirt off his shoulders, his lips moving to Dean's neck, licking and sucking down gently, marking him as his arousal grew, Dean breathing deeper, tilting his neck so that Castiel had better access, his hands wandering down to his angels jeans, fumbling with his buckle, finally getting it undone, and then unzipping his jeans, Castiel whimpering, feeling his hardness being freed from the constrains of his pants.

"Don't worry angel.. I'll take care of you baby". Dean whispered, his body shivering as Castiel sucked on his earlobe, breathing heavily into his ear. Castiel nodded, moaning as he continued to kiss and suck on his lovers ear and neck while Dean moved his hand down into Castiel's boxers, his thumb brushing over the tip of Castiel's hardness. His angel breathed in deeper and arched his hips up into Dean's hand, his kisses becoming more frantic as he kissed down his neck and towards his collar bone, Dean's fingers wrapping around him, beginning to stroke him, "Ohh Dean.. Yess.. Mmm your hands feel so good", Castiel moaned softly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Dean's neck. Dean gently changed their positions so that Castiel was now laying down on the blanket.

Dean folded his shirt up and placed it under Castiel's head to use as a pillow, leaning over and kissing his lips softly, loving the feeling of Castiel's hands running up and down his back as he concentrated on making his lover feel good, his lips moving down his chest and stomach, kissing and nibbling gently, smiling as he saw how Castiel's body reacted to him, "What do you want me to do baby?", he said looking at him as he kissed down his stomach, letting his tongue trailing into his belly button. Castiel let out a soft gasp, his heart racing as he tried to gather his thoughts to answer, "I.. wan..", another moan escaped as Dean pressed his lips to his thighs "want you", he closed his eyes breathing heavily, "Mmm baby yess". He whimpered more as his hunter licked and sucked his inner thighs.

"Want what my angel?", Dean teased, his tongue slowly trailing over his inner thigh and down around the tip of his hardness, Castiel groaned in pleasure and arched his hips up, "Ohh Dean, Mmm.. Inside.. me". He whispered, opening his eyes to see a pair of bright green eyes staring into his deep blue ones and they stared deeply into each other's eyes, Dean smiling warmly and lovingly, chuckling softly at the way he could make Castiel fall apart in his arms. "Mm patience my love". He answered back in a soft sexy voice as his lips wrapped around the head of his hard member and sucked, Castiel letting out a loud surprised gasp having not expecting Dean to do that. "Ohh shit.. D..Dean". Dean chuckled again and kept sucking and licking along his angels hardness and groaned when he felt Castiel's hands tangle and grip his short hair.

He spread his angels legs and sold his hands down to cup each of Castiel's balls in his hands, massaging softly as his mouth worked over the former angels hardest, breathing in evenly and deeply as he took him in as far as be could, deep throating him. Castiel was arching more into his mouth and rolling his hips, breathing fast and hard, "Ohh Dean.. Mm yess.. Baby.. So close". Dean smiled, and continued to massage his balls while deep throating him, Castiel groaning with desire as he was brought over the edge with the way Dean was touching his balls. "Nggguhhh D..Deeeaann", Castiel screamed with pleasure, climaxing hard into his lovers mouth, panting and breathing hard, his eyes still closed as Dean swallowed everything Castiel gave him.

The hunter then slowly and gently licked his lover clean and then crawled back up his angel and smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips, moaning as he felt his own hardness rubbing against his angels thighs, Castiel smiling as he opened his eyes and moaned, " Mmm please Dean.. Still want.. Mm you inside me",he managed to breath out. Dean sat up a little and grabbed the lube from the picnic basket and smiled, opening the bottle and squeezing some out onto his fingers, once he was finished he leant back over Castiel and slowly let his fingers slid down his groin and one finger gently and carefully slipped inside his entrance. Castiel who had closed his eyes again, opened them wide at the slight intrusion and winced a little as he got used to his lover.

Dean was slow and gentle, easing another finger in and began scissoring him open, pressing soft and soothing kisses to his neck, collar bone and down to his chest as Castiel whimpered and writhed in his arms. "Ohh Dean... Please baby", Dean smiled as he kissed his lips deeper and moans softly, still scissoring him until Castiel murmured, "Mmm Dean, please.. I'm ready". Dean nodded and withdrew his fingers, kissing him as he lined up his hardness and slowly and gently eased himself into his lover and looked into his eyes, "Tell me if it hurts baby". Castiel nodded and moaned, looking back into his eyes, " Mmm it feels good, please don't stop baby". Dean nodded and kissed his lips as he sold in further, making sure he wasn't hurting him too much and once he was fully sheathed inside him, he let out a groan, loving how good it felt.

He stayed still to let Castiel adjust and then Castiel murmured, "Mmm Dean... Please... Move". Once he heard Castiel's voice, he began slowly thrusting into him, kissing his neck and collar bone, his hand sliding down to grip his legs, pushing his leg up and over his shoulder while his other hand rested on his chest, looking into his eyes, "Ohh Fuck, Cas.. Uhhhgg", he whimpered breathing hard, "You feel so good". Castiel groaned in pleasure as he felt Dean hit that spot, his prostate that Dean had told him about and his body shuddered, "Yess, De..eaan, right there".

Dean moaned and continued to thrust harder and faster into his lover, breathing in hard, his lips moving over to Castiel's lips and kissed him hard, trailing his tongue down his neck and throat, loving how Castiel shivered and was brought undone by his simple actions. "Mm fuck.. Cas.. I'm close angel" Castiel breathed in heavier and arched his hips up to meet Dean's thrusts, his hands sliding down Dean's sides and hips, moving around to rest on his ass and squeezed his ass checks, moaning louder as he pulled him in deeper. Castiel gasped and cried out Dean's name, climaxing hard untouched as Dean continued to hit his prostate and panted hard, digging his nails into Dean's ass.

The hunter groaned when he felt his lover's nails digging into his ass, breathing harder, the sweat dripped down his back as he continued to thrust harder, his body beginning to tremble and he looked down into Castiel's eyes, nuzzling his nose against his and then moving his head down to his neck, kissing and sucking down softly, his muscles tensing up as he climaxed deep and hard inside of his lover, panting his lovers name, groaning in pleasure. Castiel held him tight and smiled, trying to slow his breathing down a little and whispered, his warm breath on Dean's ear, "I love you Dean Winchester, I always have and I always will".

Dean shivered feeling his warm breath on his ear and smiled brightly and rolled over, gently withdrawing from his lovers warmth and laying next to Castiel, whispering back softly, "I love you Castiel, with all of my heart always". He pressed his finger gently and playfully to Castiel's nose and looked into his eyes again. The former angel gazed back into his eyes and rested his head on his hunter's shoulder, giggling when he heard both of the stomach's grumbled in hunger. "Hmm I think we certainly worked up an appetite baby". Dean chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he laughed and sat up, grabbing some tissues and cleaning them both off and then put his jeans back. He then helped Castiel with his own jeans and he sat up, leaning over and kissing Dean's lips softly.

Dean kissed back and smiled before leaning over to grab the picnic basket and pulling it over closer to them. He pulled some bread rolls, a bbq chicken and some salad and made them both a plate of food, handing one to Castiel and then grabbing them each some utensils, "This looks amazing Dean", Castiel said smiling wide as he reached over and grabbed their champagne glasses and handed Dean's glass to him, "Thanks baby and I am glad you like everything". He took a sip of his champagne and then sat it down, starting to eat his lunch. Castiel nodded and took a bit of his chicken and salad, "I love everything you do my love". They continued to eat in comfortable silence and once they finished lunch, Dean pulled out Castiel's favorite pie.. A cherry pie.

Castiel moaned and said "Mmm, that wouldn't happen to be a Cherry?" "Cherry pie?, Dean finished grinning wide as he cut two slices of the pie and took Castiel's plate and put his piece on it and handed it to him, nodding. "Yes it is". The former angels face lit up with delight and he leant over, hugging Dean, "You remembered". Dean smiled and nodded as he took stabbed a bit with his fork and moved closer and fed his lover, "Mmm of course I remembered baby" he said happily as Castiel opened his mouth and took a bite, nodding and moaning softly with approval. "This is amazing Dean", he said as he leant forward to take another bite when Dean held his fork out, "I'm glad you like it.. I baked it myself". He said blushing softly as Castiel held his fork out to give Dean a bite, Dean smiling warmly and opening his mouth.. "Thank you Dean" Castiel said as he leant into kiss his lips.

After they finished their dessert, Dean pulled his lover into his lap and smiled contently and nuzzled his nose into his neck, "This day has been so perfect Cas", he whispered as he looked into his eyes, Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. "It has been so perfect and amazing baby.. I love sharing moments like this with you". Castiel kissed his nose playfully and rubbed his back, stifling back a yawn, "You feeling tired babe?", Dean asked, feeling concerned. Castiel smiled and chuckled, loving how Dean was been so concerned for him. "Feeling a little tired.. Why don't we have a little nap?". Dean nodded and put everything away in the picnic basket and then laid down on the blanket, reaching over to Castiel and pulling him closer to him, kissing his forehead and sighing contently as they both gazed into each other's eyes until they both felt too tired to keep their eyes open, both dreaming of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up a little while later when he felt a few spits of rain dripping on him, Castiel was still fast asleep in his arms and he chuckled as he stood up with the angel in his arms, trying not to wake him as he carried him to the car and opened the door, sliding him into the passenger seat and then quickly gathered everything up and put it back into the trunk if the impala. Once he got in and closed the impala door, it was pouring down and he was soaking wet, and he shivered slightly as he turned the engine on. At the sound of the impala coming to life, Castiel stirred and blinked, slowly opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the light. "Baby.. You are all wet and shivering", he said looking at his lover as he turned around to the back to grab the blanket and pulled it up over Dean.

Dean smiled and moved his body over closer to Castiel and snuggled his body into his angel and moaned softly at the warmth radiating off his boyfriend. "Mmm.. thanks… You are So warm baby", he whispered as the hunter's body slowly stopped shivering as he began to warm up. "Anything for you Dean", the former angel said as he kissed Dean's forehead. Dean smiled and rested his head more on Castiel's shoulder, Castiel reaching out and taking Dean's hand in his own. It was still pouring down with rain, the water was pelting down onto the car and Castiel sighed contently, taking everything in. Even though the weather turned sour, Dean and Castiel weren't bothered at all, in fact if anything, it made the atmosphere more romantic.

Once Dean had warmed up enough, he smiled as he turned his head to face Castiel, "Ready to go home babe?", he asked as he pressed light soft kisses all over his lovers neck and jaw-line. Castiel let out a soft moan, closing his eyes as he nodded, "Mmm, I'm ready Dean.. maybe we could watch a movie when we get home", He said, his voice still sounding a little sleepy as he yawned. Dean chuckled as he started the impala and caressed Castiel's thigh with his hand, driving off onto the highway to head back home to the bunker. Castiel snuggled into Dean's side and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into the side of Dean's neck. "Any thoughts on what movie you wanna watch Cas?", Dean asked, his eyes darting from the road to look at his angel for a moment.

Castiel thought about it for a moment, he had heard all about the movie Titanic with Kate Winslet and Leonardo Di Caprio. He had seen it all go down when the original Titanic sank and had read a lot of the reviews of this re-make and wanted to see how it stacked up against the original event. "Uhhh I was thinking about Titanic" he softly mumbled into Dean's shirt, unaware that Dean would think it would be too chick flick for him. Dean groaned as he heard those words, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and Castiel looked at him curiously, "What's wrong Dean?" he asked, still a little naïve and innocent, not knowing it bothered his lover.

Dean looked over at him and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong baby.. It's jus.. Isn't that movie a little chick flicky?", He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders a little. "You don't like it?", the angel asked, a sad expression growing on his face, tilting his head. Dean felt his heart melt at the sad look on his lover's "I don't hate it baby..", he said as he began to caress Castiel's thigh, giving in as long as he didn't have to see that sad look on his face. "Awe okay babe.. We can watch it". He knew that Sam had a copy of it at the bunker and he remembered they had plenty of beer and popcorn still in the bunker. Castiel smiled widely and snuggled into Dean closer, kissing his cheek softly, "Thank you love".

Dean finally drove into the driveway and stopped the car and got out, opening the heavy iron gates of the bunker and got back in, driving in and the getting out once more to close the gate behind him. He then opened the garage and drove his impala inside, loving the fact he now had a garage to put baby in of a night. He shut off the engine and smiled as he saw his boyfriend with his eyes closed leaning against him. "We're home sweetheart", Dean whispered as he shook him gently. Castiel opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Dean, yawning and stretching. The hunter got out of the car and began getting everything out and then opened Castiel's door and helped his angel out of the car and into the bunker. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's cheek and smiled, "Thank you for the wonderful day Dean".

Dean turned his head and let his lips meet Castiel's and kissed him softly, "My pleasure my angel", He answered as he laced their fingers together and pulled Castiel towards his bedroom and pushing him gently onto the bed. "How bout you get some rest while I get some popcorn ready for our movie". Castiel nodded and smiled, as Dean leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and walking out of room to get the dvd and make the popcorn. As Dean began making the popcorn and gathering some more food and drink for them to consume whilst they watched the movie, Castiel who was laying on his side on Dean's bed and spotted the hunter's guitar. He smiled as he sat up and picked it up, and began playing around with the strings.

While Dean was in the kitchen, Castiel quickly taught himself to play and he began to realize why Dean loved playing so much. It was so relaxing and calming. Dean heard the soft playing of music from the kitchen and smiled as he made them each a hot chocolate to go with their popcorn. Once he finished in the kitchen, he got a tray to put everything on and grabbed the movie and padded back down to his bedroom. As he walked down the hall, he decided he liked the idea of Castiel waiting in his room for him and wanted to talk to Castiel about maybe permanently moving into his bedroom with him. He loved waking up with his angel next him in the morning and falling asleep with his angel in his arms of a night.

It was such a wonderful but at the same time scaring feeling for Dean as he had never felt this way about anyone before, but as he walked into the bedroom and saw his boyfriend playing his guitar, Dean knew that he never wanted to lose this feeling, it just felt so right and so real. He thought he loved Cassie and even Lisa, but he slowly realized that the feelings he felt for them didn't even compare to how he felt for his angel. He didn't even care anymore that Castiel was a man.. Castiel heard Dean walk in and kept playing softly loving the way he could sense his love watching him, his stomach filling with excited and nervous butterflies hoping he would be able to make Dean proud with his playing.

Dean carefully placed the tray down onto the bedside table and moved over to where his tv and dvd player was kept at the other end of the room and placed the movie into the dvd player and grabbed the remotes before walking backwards towards the bed and using his foot to kick the door closed as he walked past. His shirt was still a little damp, so he quickly took it off and changed it before settling down onto the bed and moving his arm over Castiel's shoulder while Castiel quickly leaned over and settled the guitar back down on the ground and then snuggled in close and kissing his cheek as he turned the tv on. Castiel turned his head to look at him and smiled, whispering, "Hello Dean". Dean smiled back, "Hey there handsome".

Castiel's heart melted as they snuggled into each other and Dean handed his angel the hot chocolate and put the popcorn on the bed in between them and he giggled as he took a sip, noticing how small the bed was, "Mmm maybe we should think about getting a bigger bed if I am going to be spending more time in here", he whispered rather shyly as he looked at nervously at Dean who smiled and nodded at him as he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. "How bout tomorrow, we go shopping for a new bed babe?" He said as he leant over and kissed his lips softly. "That would be wonderful Dean". He said giggling again feeling so happy and relaxed now that he was able to call the bunker his own home as well, but then again.. As long as he was with Dean.. He always felt like he was at home.

Dean put the movie on and as the beginning credits came up onto the screen, he looked at Castiel and said, "Nobody and I mean nobody is to find out about this". Castiel giggled again and looked innocent, tilting his head, "Find out about what Dean?". The hunter shook his head amused, sensing Castiel was catching on to teasing, "About me watching titanic", he said. The former angel zipped up his lips, locked it and and threw away the key while Dean chuckled and playfully nudged him before they both settled down to watch the movie, Castiel snuggling down and resting his head on Dean's shoulder, their legs tangling together as their hands both continued to met each other's as they ate the popcorn absently while watching.

Dean hated to admit it to himself, but he was actually getting into the movie and found himself crying when he saw that Rose and Jack were being separated on the ship. He lifted his hand up to his face and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and blushing a little when Castiel noticed what he was doing. "Baby?, Are you crying?". He said half teasing but also half serious because he was emotional himself. Castiel knew the story that was being told between the two main characters was only fabricated but it made him wonder about all the stories of the people who were aboard the ship and the poor souls who lost their lives that fateful night. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around Castiel tighter and smiled, "I never thought it would be this emotional", he replied honestly as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you Dean", Castiel whispered as he snuggled in more and laced their fingers together as he continued to watch the movie. "I love you too Cas", Deam whispered back. It made Castiel feel all warm to know that even though it wasn't usually the type of movie that Dean would watch, he was still enjoying it and seeing the emotional side of the film. It was also really enjoyable to watch as a Dean became a sweet romantic who would do anything for his lover, but at the same time, he didn't want Dean to lose that hard and rough tough man exterior that he was known for. As the movie was nearing it's end, Castiel yawned softly and snuggled into Dean more, the hunter glancing over to see Castiel was falling asleep and Dean sat up so he could help make his lover more comfortable, first removing his shoes and then his jeans, jacket and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers.

Once he got Castiel undressed, he pulled back the comforter and helped his boyfriend get into bed and then undressed himself down to his boxers and got into bed as well. As soon as Dean got back into bed, Castiel moved closer and snuggled into him, his head moving back into Dean's shoulder. Pretty soon, Castiel was fast asleep, leaving Dean alone to finish watching the movie, however he found it wasn't as enjoyable without watching it with Castiel, so he turned it off just laid down next to his boyfriend, watching him lovingly as he slept and all of a sudden got an idea in his head and so he grabbed a notebook and a pen out of the drawer and and he started scribbling out ideas for a new song written with his boyfriend in mind.

Dean was bursting with the love that he felt for Castiel. For a long long time, he never really understand the love and devotion that his mother and father felt for each other, nor how Sam felt for Jess or Amelia, but now that he had Castiel in his life, he understood how it felt to be loved and to love and to be honest.. He had never know what he was missing out on until and he never wanted to do anything to hurt the one person who meant the world to him. As he turned his head to look at his sleeping lover, he felt inspired, smiling softly as he leant over and kissed Castiel's forehead and then wrote the first line to his song.

'I can feel his heartbeat from a thousand miles.. And the heavens open every time he smiles, I'm running to him, that's where I belong.. I'm running to him, like a river song'.

Dean smiled as he once again looked over towards his lover sleeping against him and sighed contently as he continued to write down some ideas on what the next lines of the song would be. "My angel", he whispered softly, his heart filled with love, happiness and joy. He couldn't wait till it was finished and put it to music and then share it with Castiel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chorus

"He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"

Dean continued to scribble down the chorus of the song, smiling as he softly hummed the tune he had in his head for the song, As he was trying to figure out the next verse of the song, he found himself gazing intently over at his still sleeping fallen angel trying to find the right words to express how he felt. He sighed softly and looked at his watch, noting it was now almost 6:30pm in the evening. Dean felt his stomach growl a little and chuckled softly as he put leant over and kissed his sleeping lover on the temple, deciding to leave him be for now and then gently got up from the bed to go make some dinner.

He took his pen and pad with him in case of some inspiration while he cooked and he slowly padded down to the big kitchen and set his pad and pen on the counter top before heading to the freezer to defrost some meat to make some burgers and then grabbed the buns from the pantry along with the toppings and sauces one would add to a burger. As he did, he thought of a new verse, and quickly took his pad and pen and wrote it down.

Second Verse

"He's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down And I'm running to him when the sun goes down He takes away my trouble, He takes away my grief He takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep"

Chorus

"He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"

He smiled putting the pen down resting it on the pad of paper and as he walked over to the fridge, he noticed Sam standing there with his hands leaning on the archway. He opened the fridge and got two beers out calling out to him, "Hey Sammy". Sam smiled and walked over to him, taking the beer that Dean held out for him, sitting on the stool which was tucked under the bench in the middle. "Thanks Dean", He said softly in his deep voice. "Find anything?", Dean asked as he began slicing and chopping the tomatoes and onions for the burger. Sam shook his head as he took a sip of his beer sighing softly, "Nope.. but I manage to some hear talk of the angels being out for blood on Castiel".

Dean froze, his arms stopping in mid chop as he processed what his brother said to him, his heart beginning to pound away hard inside his chest, as he turned around to his brother, "Come again?", He asked as his eyes widened and his hands clenching up tight. Sam saw his brother tensing up and stood up, walking over to him and putting his hands on his shoulder. "Hey there bro, Calm down", he said softly looking around to make sure Castiel wasn't around. "Calm down!", Dean exclaimed, stalking away from his brother to pace around the room, "You are saying there could be angels coming after my boyfriend and you want me to calm down".

Dean shook his head, turning his head away and grabbing his beer taking a big gulp of it and slammed it back down on the counter, picking the knife up again as he continued chop some more tomatoes and then started on a head of lettuce. "Who told you this anyway?" He asked, not bothering to turn around. Dean was trying his best to not let this news spoil his good mood. Sam took another sip of his beer, pursing his lips a little, carefully choosing his words, "I Uhh.. maybe came across Gabriel on my travels". Dean who was in mid drink spat his beer up at that and turned back around, "What?, Gabriel? I thought he was dead?".

Sam nodded and looked at him, chuckling as he saw his brother lose his beer, "I thought so too, but apparently he is up and kicking", He sad as he crossed his hands in front of him. Dean composed himself and breathed in heavily wondering what Castiel would say about that. "He fall as well?", He asked as he looked at his watch and started to finish getting ready the rest of the ingredients for the burgers. "Yes, I did Dean", came a voice from the hallway, Dean turning around again coming face to face with none other then Gabriel.

Dean ignored him, turning his attention to Sam and raised his eyebrows, "Can we have a word Sam", He asked as Sam walked over closer to him. Dean lowered his voice as he spoke, "What the hell Sam?, Why did you invite Gabriel to the bunker, how can we trust he won't go back to the other angels?". He said a little angry at his brother for potentially making them and the bunker a target, "He won't Dean.. He wants to help us and support Cas, He doesn't blame his brother". Dean looked at Gabriel and asked, "Is that true Gabriel?". Gabriel walked closer to the brothers and nodded, crossing his heart, "It is all true Deano, I swear on my life". Dean wasn't overly happy still and was worried about Castiel, but would just take it one day at a time.

He sighed as he turned back around to begin making the burgers, his shoulders muscles tightening up and was just thinking that he couldn't deal with it if anything happened to Castiel and how much he needed him when all of a sudden another idea came to him. He grabbed his pen and wrote down the next few lines.

"Yes I need him, in the daytime  
Yes I need him, in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around him

Kiss him, hug him, and I kiss and hold him tight"

Sam and Gabriel looked at Dean and Sam asked curiously, "What... are you.. doing?", Dean then quickly closed his notepad and blushed a little, "None of your business Sammy". Dean continued making the burgers as Gabriel smirked and chuckled, "So where is my brother anyway Dean or you hiding him away?". Just as Dean was about to open his mouth, he heard another pair of feet shuffling their way down the hallway and into the kitchen, a soft yawn falling from his mouth and Dean instantly knew who it was and a grin grew on his face as he cooked the meat, "I'm right here Gabriel", Castiel said, his voice still husky with sleep.

Dean frowned a little at how unsurprised Castiel and as he began preparing the burgers, he asked him, "Why don't you seem surprised Gabriel is here Cas?". Castiel turned around to face Dean and smiled softly at his lover, "Even though I am human, I could still sense Gabriel's presence here". He walked the rest of the way over to him and wrapped his arms around Dean, not caring that his brother and Dean's brother was there to witness it. "I missed you Dean, the bed was all cold and lonely without you", he whispered as he stood up on his tip toes to place a kiss on his lover's lips gently. "I missed you too my love", Dean whispered back as he caressed his cheeks lovingly kissing him back.

"I am making us burgers for dinner", He said as he kissed him again, his heart melting at the big happy grin that grew on Castiel's face. Castiel kissed his lips again lightly and then pulled away, "Well, then you better get back to it then handsome", He said grinning and then leant in, "You better ask Gabe if he wants any". Dean winced and gave Castiel puppy dog eyes, "Do I really have to?". Castiel nodded and smiled, sucking on his earlobe, "I would consider it a personal favor". He felt his hunter sigh, nodding, "Okay Cassypie", he said as he ruffled his hair and the continued with the burgers, handing on to Sam, "Do you want a burger Gabriel?", he asked through clenched teeth, being nice. The archangel nodded, "Yes, that would be delightful".

The Hunter mumbled under his breath about angels not being polite and using manners but because Castiel asked him to play nice, he quickly made Gabriel a burger and handed him one, Sammy and Gabriel then going off to sit down at the table. He then made Castiel and himself a burger, taking them both over to the table and then going back to the fridge to grab four beers and headed back to the table and placed them on the table, sitting down next to Castiel. They all ate in silence, Castiel let out a soft low moan in approval and nodding as he ate. "Mm Dean this is the most amazing burger I have ever eaten", He moaned again as he took another bite, closing his eyes.

Dean smiled as he took a sip of his beer and blushed a little. It made him so happy to know that Castiel approved of his home made burgers. "Thanks sweetheart", Dean said before he took another bite of his burger. Gabriel spoke up as he ate, "So.. nice digs, Sammy was telling me that this is a man of letters bunker.. very impressive boys", He said as he finished his burger. "Yeah thanks.. now that we got the niceties out of the way.. You are going to tell me.. Are the angels out to get Castiel?". Castiel looked up sharply at Dean and then at Gabriel, his stomach dropping knowing that he already was sure of the answer.

"Don't sugar coat it Gabe", Castiel said softly, relaxing as he felt Dean's hand on his thigh rubbing gently to comfort him. Gabriel looked at his brother and sighed Sadly, "That is what I have heard from the few angels who were still willing to speak to me". He said as he lifted his beer up to his mouth and took a sip. "I'm sorry brother..". Castiel smiled sadly and nodded, "It is okay Gabe.. I just have to learn to live with this guilt", his voice breaking a little as he spoke, trying to hold back his tears. Dean turned to him, his heart breaking as he pulled the angel into his lap, not caring about Sam or Gabriel being in the room and nuzzled into his neck, whispering softly. "It's okay baby". Dean rubbed his back as Castiel sobbed quietly, "No, It's not Dean".

Sam and Gabriel quietly stood up and began cleaning up the plates and headed into the kitchen to clean up after dinner leaving Dean and Castiel alone, "Wow, I have never seen Cassie like that", noted Gabriel as he rinsed the plates under the sink. Sam nodded as he tidied up the bench and put everything away, "I think he just needs to adjust to being human and realizing that humans screw up some times and makes mistakes". They finished up cleaning and Gabriel spotted Dean's notebook.."What's in here?", he asked as he opened the book up, Sam coming over and closing it and looking at him. "It's Deans and he doesn't want anyone to see it". Gabriel chuckled and moved over closer to Sam, almost as if he was challenging him, "Anything you got you don't want me to see?" He said with a seductive wink before he walked away to the spare room Sam had set up for him making Sam blush really hard.

Gabriel has honestly had a thing for the younger Winchester ever since he pulled the first prank on them as the trickster and now that he was back in his life again, he realized just now deep those feelings ran, but he had no idea how Sam felt about him. He decided he would just play around with little comments and come on's here and there and see what happened. Sam on the other hand did feel something for the archangel, it was why he let down his guard and let him come into their lives again, bringing him back to the bunker when he had seen him as he researched. It made him confused and a little scared to know he was developing these feelings and as he heard the words that Gabriel said to him, he couldn't help feel nervous but kind of excited as well. He would just take each day as it came and see what happens along the way.

Dean meanwhile had managed to calm Castiel down with soft kisses and caresses and whispered words of encouragement. He pulled away a little to look into his eyes and wiped away the last tear from his cheek, "Feeling better my angel?", he asked his voice soft and low. Castiel nodded and smiled, "Yes, you always know just how to make me feel better Dean". Dean cuddled him once more, wrapping his arms around him and moved his arm to look at the watch on his wrist, "Why don't we have an early night Cas, we got some shopping to do in the morning". Castiel nodded and pulled out of Dean's embrace and smiled softly again, "Sounds like a good idea my love.. I'm gonna go have a warm bath to relax me.. If you care to join me", he said a little shyly, blushing softly. Dean nodded and smiled, "Why don't you go and draw the bath and I'll be right there angel", Dean answered softly taking his hand and kissing softly.

Castiel smiled softly and then began to walk towards their now shared bedroom to get ready for their bath and Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen, Sam looking a little confused, Dean grabbed his note book and pen and looked at him, "You okay bro?", he asked. "Yeah I am fine Dean.. I am gonna head to bed I think, get an early night.. Its's been a long day", Dean nodded and patted his brothers shoulder as he walked past and as he thought of returning from a long day of hunting, he thought of his love and smiled as he found the words for his next verse, his heart melting knowing every words he wrote was true.

Third verse

"When I'm returning from a long day  
He give me some sweet lovin', it brightens up my day  
It makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole  
It makes me mellow right down to my soul"

Chorus

"He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love"

Dean smiled, as he re-read through the song, now all he had to do was put music to it and then he could finally play it for his angel. He closed the book and picked it up and took it back into the bedroom and setting it down on his bedside table and headed into the bathroom, gasping as he saw all the candles lit around the room and romantic music playing through the iPod Dock. "You like?", Castiel said as he stood in front of Dean wrapped only in a robe. Dean nodded and closed the door and locked it, walking closer to Castiel and smiling, "I love it so much Cas". Dean kissed his angel deeply, loving how Castiel shivered and moaned against his lips, tugging at his clothes, "Too many clothes". Dean complied and began shedding his clothes till he was fully naked standing in front of his angel.

"Hmmm.. So beautiful Dean", Castiel whispered lustfully as he rubbed his hands up and down his lovers chest. Dean shivered and moaned as he peeled the robe off Castiel's shoulders and let it slide to the ground, his eyes roaming over Castiel's body, "So are you angel". He took Castiel's hand and led him to the bath, stepping in and then helped Castiel in, both sliding down into the tub and then pulling the former angel into his arms, "I love you so much Cas". Castiel snuggled into his hunter and pressed soft kisses to his neck and jaw, moving down to his collar bone, "I love you too Dean". Castiel said moving his lips back to Dean 's soft lips and kissing him, loving how safe and loved he felt in Dean's arm. Dean kissed back, wrapping his arms around Castiel tight, "Let's get you all washed up and clean", he said as he reached around for the soap and began washing his love.

He took the washer and washed his arms, shoulders and back, taking care to wash behind his ears and his neck and then moved to his chest, and down his stomach, placing soft kisses down his chest and stomach as he went and then lovingly washed his legs and things, paying extra attention to the growing hardness in between his lovers legs, stroking him as he kissed and sucked his neck, "Ohh yess Dean", whimpered Castiel as he held onto Dean tight. Dean continued to stroke him, rubbing his thumb over his hardness and moving his lips to the angels and kissed him deeply, stroking faster and harder, "Cum for me angel", he whispered, Castiel trembling and moaning, the water splashing around as he thrust his hips up to meet Dean's hand, breathing harder and gripping his shoulders tight trembling hard as he let his orgasm go.

Castiel opened his eyes and smiled, pressing his lips to Dean's, "Mmm thank you my hunter", he whispered as he looked at him lovingly.. "Want me to help you out?", he said reaching for his lovers groin, "I'm fine angel.. It was all for you". He said kissing him back gently, "If you are sure, then I am gonna get out now Dean and get ready for bed". Dean nodded and smiled, resting their foreheads together, "I'm fine,, you can pay me back when we christen our new bed". Castiel blushed and kissed him once more before standing up to step out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry him off and then reached for his robe to put on. "I'll meet you in the bedroom Deany", he said softly, as he opened the door and headed out, closing it behind him. Dean smiled at the nickname and began let the bath out and got out, running the shower quickly so he could wash himself.

He grabbed the shampoo to wash his hair and then once he had rinsed off, he washed his body, his hardness now aching and he stroked himself stifling back a moan as he remembered the noises his lover made in the bath and came hard, his hand resting against the wall of the shower to keep him standing. Once he was finished, he turned the shower off and got out drying himself with his towel and then picked up his clothes, throwing them into the hamper, smiling happily knowing he wasn't going to bed along. As Castiel walked back into the room, he noticed the notebook sitting on the bedside table, feeling curious he walked over and sat on the bed and opened it, his heart begging to race as he read, 'A song for my angel' and then begin to read the lyrics.

His back was to the door and as he read, he felt the tears running down his cheeks. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever read and the fact Dean wrote it for him made him feel so special. Dean walked into the room, and Castiel jumped, gasping as he fumbled with the notebook, looking guilty and shameful that he had read it without Dean's permission. Dean closed the door and smiled, his angel was so perfect and he dried himself off more and reached under the pillow for his boxers and put them on, coming over and sitting next to Castiel, "I see you found my song for you Cas", he said as he kissed the back of his neck, "I'm.. So..sorry Dean, I didn't mean to snoop", he said letting out a soft moan. Dean chuckled and kept kissing his neck gently, "It's okay angel.. I was gonna share it with you soon anyway.. You like it?".

Castiel turned around to face Dean and smiled widely, wrapping his arms around him, ""I love it Dean.. It is so perfect.. You are so perfect". Dean smiled softly and looked into his eyes, "I dunno bout me being perfect but I am glad you love it.. I need to just put some music with it and then i will play and sing it for you". Castiel kissed his face all over and smiled, "Thank you Dean". Dean caressed his cheek. And looked at him, "You sure you are okay Cas?", he asked softly. Castiel nodded as he pulled away sightly to reach for his boxers and put them on and got into end patting the bed for Dean to get in too. Dean followed suit and got under the covers and snuggled up to his angel, "I am really okay Dean, you always know just what to say and do to make me feel better". Dean nodded and yawned a little, "How bout we get some sleep Dean", Castiel said softly as he turned the light off and snuggled up close to Dean, kissing him softly. "'Night Cas, I love you", he whispered before dozing off, Castiel quietly answering back, "I love you too", before falling asleep in his lovers arms, feeling safe and warm in Dean's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Castiel woke up and he was all snuggled up in his lover's arms, their limbs all tangled together and Castiel's head was resting on Dean's chest. He looked up at Dean's face and smiled as he saw him sleeping soundly still and his heart melted at how sweet and peaceful Dean did look whilst sleeping. He leant up and placed his lips on Dean's temple, tracing his fingers down his temple and smiling a little wider when Dean shivered, his body recognising and responding to his lovers touch. Castiel grinned wider as he continued to press soft kisses along his jaw-line and lips while his fingers trailer down to his chest lovingly. He couldn't believe just how much love he had for this human.. for his hunter. Castiel's heart ached with joy and happiness every single time he looked at Dean and sometimes he questioned if he was worthy of Dean's love, but he knew that he would never let that stop him from being with the hunter.

Even though Dean was sleeping, he could lightly feel the soft kisses and caresses ofhis lover and his body couldn't help but respond to the way it made him feel, When Castiel placed soft kisses on his jaw-line and lips, he began to stir in his sleep and let out a soft moan. Castiel grinned cheekily, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he decided to tease his hunter and he kissed his way slowly and softly down his stopped to lick and suck around his nipples and he let out a soft chuckle as he heard Dean gasp and kept going, his eyes watching him. Dean's eyes were still closed but by the way Dean was arching up and whimpering; he knew he was almost awake. He continued on his way down Dean's chest and pressed his lips to his abdomen, his hands running down his sides and rubbing up and down his thighs.

Dean let out a soft groan of approval murmuring in a low voice, "Mmm Ohh Cas". He had woken up now, however his eyes were still closed as he basked in his lovers touch. He shivered and moved his hands down into Castiel's hair, tangling his fingers through his hair while Castiel's lips moved lower and kissed around his thighs. "Do you like me teasing you in the morning Dean?", He asked in a playful tone of voice."Hmm.. Ohh Yess.. I love it when you wake me up like this", Dean replied, his voice husky and low as he shivered more, letting out a gasp as Castiel swiped his tongue over the tip of his hardness. Castiel let out a soft chuckle as he took Dean's hardness into his mouth humming softly. Dean moaned louder and arched his hips up a little as he breathed in deep.

Castiel smirked as he took him in deeper and sucked hard as his hands began to caress his balls, loving the way that Dean moaned and whimpered. The former angel just loved being the one to make the hunter come undone and it made his heart melt knowing he was helping relaxing him. As he continued to tease and play with his balls and suck, he moaned as he felt his own hardness grow. Dean breathed in deep and groaned loudly as he felt Castiel's teeth just gently grazing up and down as he sucked him and tangled his hands further in his hair, almost pulling on his hair as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning and watched as his lover pleasured him. "Ohh yess.. Cass… Mmm don't stop", He whispered softly as he closed his eyes again and rocked his hips gently being careful of his angel.

Castiel took him in further into his mouth, deep throating him and moaning as he tasted some of the pre cum down the back of his throat while Dean began to shiver, his body trembling softly, "Mmm Cass… ohh yess CASSSSS", Dean yelled out loudly as he climaxed into Cas's mouth, his fingers gripping Castiel's hair harder. He was panting and sweating and writhing in pleasure on the bed, not caring how loud he was. Castiel swallowed every last drop and the licked him clean, moaning gently as he felt Dean trembling slightly and try to gain control of his breathing and once he cleaned him up, he crawled back up his body, kissing his stomach and chest as he went, and Dean opened his eyes again and smiled as he leant up and kissed his lover and whispered, "Mm that was a hell of a wakeup call angel".

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean back softly, "Mmm I can do that as often as you like honey". Dean sighed happily as he took a look at the time, wrapping his arms around his angel gently. The clock on his phone said it was now almost 8:30am in the morning and Dean wanted to get a move on and buy a new bed so they both would fit on it more comfortably. "I think today.. I should take you out for breakfast and then we can go shopping for a new bed", He said as he kissed Castiel's lips again. "How does that sound?". Castiel nodded happily and nuzzled into Dean smiling, "That sounds wonderful Dean", Castiel answered happily, leaning into kiss his lover. "Why don't we get up and get ready.. I think someone needs a shower". Castiel chuckled playfully.

"Hmm.. Yes.. I wonder who did that babe", Dean chuckled softly as he sat up and kissed his lips every so softly and then stood up. "Okay.. I'll have a shower and then once we are ready we can go". He added as he headed to the door. "Want any company?", Castiel said trying to be seductive. Dean chuckled and smiled, "Mm You know I would love to.. but we would never leave the shower". Castiel giggled and smiled back. "You are right.. Okay.. you go have a shower and I'll get ready".Dean headed off to the shower and Castiel sighed happily. He never wanted to lose this feeling, these feelings of happiness, love and warmth. He felt so protected and as he thought about what was said last night at dinner, he knew he would never let anything happen to Dean and he would fight to stay in his one true love's arms and life. He stood up and dressed and then headed out to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

-Meanwhile in Sam's room-

Sam was in his bedroom, sleeping in his bed, but was not in a sound sleep. Instead he was thrashing about, his whole body sweating as he let out soft pleasured moans as he dreamt,

-dream-

Sam shivered in pleasure as his lover kissed his way down his body and teased him in all of the right ways. He had never felt so alive and excited in his life. His cock was hardening through his pants and it was starting to feel uncomfortable, until of course.. he felt his lover slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off his hips, Sam gasping with relief as he felt his cock being released from the constrains of his pants, "Ohh god baby", He whimpered as he felt his lover's lips moving down further and swipe his tongue across the head of his arched his hips up and moaned as he tangled his hands through his lover's hair, spreading his legs wider apart. "Ohh yess.. please", He begged as he felt his cock being taken into his lover's mouth more. He heard a chuckle as he felt his balls being fondled and began rocking his hips, his face flushed and eyes closed. "Mmm Sammy baby.. you taste so good", came the response from his lover..

Sam felt so close, he was on the edge and was dangerously close to slipping over the edge, "Ohhh fuck baby.. Mm yess... so close.. Please baby... need more". He whispered as he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his lover, "Mm what do you need baby? tell me handsome". Sam breathed in deeper and moaned, feeling a little breathless, "Ohhh god.. want you... Hmm.. inside me.. please". He begged more as he felt the vibrations of his lovers playful laugh. His lover nodded and pulled away, reaching for the lube and slowly began preparing him, "I'm gonna take care of you baby", The voice came as he slowly entered his lubed up slick finger into his entrance, "relax my love".. Sam's instinct was to tense up, but as soon as he heard those words, he began to relax and let his lover continue thrusting his fingers in, slowly sizzoring and stretching him open. Sam had never felt something so good and as he felt his lover's fingers hit his prostate, he moaned louder. "Ohh holy fuck.. feels so good.". "Hmm.. more where that can from.. You ready my darling?", He asked as he looked into his eyes. Sam nodded and breathed in deeper, "I'm ready.. Take me.. I'm all yours Gabe".

-end dream-

At that Sam woke up startled, sitting upright in his bed, his body sweating and his shoulders heaving fast as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. He felt so confused that he would dream of being so intimtate with a man and an angel at that and why Gabe? He thought.. He didn't understand the attraction, but he couldn't help himself, It had felt so right in the dream to let Gabriel have his body and his heart. He happened to glance down at his lap and cursed silently as he saw he had morning wood and it was all from that dream. He sat up a little more and closed his eyes as he stroked his cock, trying to think of anything else.. He thought of his first love Jessica and began imagining her touching him and stroking his cock for him. He began stroking harder and faster needing to get himself off.. needing to release all the tension from his body. "Ohh Jess.. yess ohh god yeah baby.. touch me" He moaned, his eyes still closed as he rested his head against the headboard of his bed. He felt so close and as he began to climax, he moaned out again, "Ohh Gabe.. yess baby.. fuck me.. fuck me hard baby... Ohhhh Gaabbbbeeee". He climaxed hard, the beads of sweat dripping down his face and body as he released himself into his hand, not realizing until too late that his fantasy of Jess had turned into Gabriel.

Once he realized, he quickly took his hand away from his cock and groaned a little, "Ohh shit". His heart was still racing and he couldn't believe that he just dreamt of and fantasized about Gabriel getting into his pants. He shook his head and whispered, "No.. this can't be happening.. ", unaware that Gabriel was sitting on a chair near the bed watching all of this unfold. "Yes.. my love.. it is happening", He thought to himself. Now Gabriel didn't actually need to do anything, he was going to plant some ideas in little Sammy Winchester's head, but as it turned out, when he went into his mind.. He was surprised to see the dream that Sam was having and little did Sam know that Gabriel had replaced dream Gabriel with himself. He knew that a few playful shoves in the right direction that Sam would soon be his. He smirked as he popped out of the room and into the kitchen where Castiel was making some coffee.

-In the Bunker Kitchen-

"Good Morning bro", Gabriel said cheerfully as he appeared behind Castiel. Castiel who had not noticed Gabe jumped a little and now realized how it must of been for Dean when he used to show up unannounced all the time, "Please Gabriel.. Must you do that". He said as he poured the coffee. "Why.. yes I must.. I do still have some of my powers". He chuckled as Castiel handed him a cup of coffee. "So where is Deano this morning?", he asked smirking a little, he had heard the sounds coming from the bedroom this morning and late last night. He thought it was sweet and adorable that these two had finally gotten it together and realized how they felt.

"Dean is showering and then we are heading off to breakfast and then to buy a new bed.. and no before you ask.. You may not come.. This is a breakfast date", He said as he stood near the counter and drank his coffee. "Didn't say I wanted too.. I wanted to hang round here and get to know Sammy a little better". Castiel hadn't been human for very long but he could tell that his brother liked Sam. "When are you going to ever make a move on Sam?". He asked softly. "I will.. I will.. don't worry.. I just need him to be more okay with the idea before I make my big move". Castiel chuckled and took another sip of his coffee and heard the two bedroom doors open at the same time indicating Dean and Sam were coming out of their bedrooms.

Dean finished buttoning up his shirt as he walked out of his room, He was wearing a pair of nice black jeans and a white button down shirt and had his wallet and phone both tucked under his chin as he did the shirt up whilst walking into the kitchen. After finishing with the buttons, he took his wallet, put it in his back pocket and put his phone in his front pocket and smiled as he saw Castiel holding a cup of coffee out for him. "Thanks angel", He said as he took a sip. Castiel was breathtaking in his dark blue jeans and a cream-colored button down shirt on and a black blazer. He leant over and kissed Castiel's lips "Mmm You look amazing". Castiel blushed softly, "As do you Dean". Dean finally noticed who was standing nearby, "Oh Hey Gabe.. Didn't see you there". Gabriel scoffed a bit and folded his arms, "And Good Morning to you too Dean". Dean and Castiel both quickly finished their coffee just as Sam walked out into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sammy", Dean said, his back still turned as he focused on Castiel. He poured a cup of coffee for his brother and turned around, handing him the cup. "Cas and I are going out for breakfast and then to look for a new bed.. Mine isn't big enough for the two of us.. You gonna be okay here?", He asked sensing that something was troubling his younger brother. Sam smiled and look at Dean, noticing Gabriel out of the corner of his eye but could not for the life of him, look at him. "I will be fine.. Gabriel and I can do some more research on how to find the angels". He said as he took a sip of his coffee, still not willing to look at the archangel for confrmation.

"Sure.. Sammy and I can do some research", Gabriel piped up, smirking a little knowing why the human didn't want to look at him. He was going to have some fun teasing and tormenting the youngest Winchester, He wanted him to admit how he was feeling, to admit that he wanted him just as badly as the archangel wanted the human. "Okay then guys.. We are heading off", Dean said as he rinsed their cups out, taking Castiel's hands and then grabbing the impala keys from the counter, "Well.. Have fun researching you two". Dean was oblivious to what was going on with Sam and Gabriel and Castiel knew it would take a bit of time for him to warm up to the idea of the two of them being a romantic couple. "We will see you guys later.. maybe we will pick something up for lunch if we are home in time", Castiel added as he was gently pulled towards the door and to the garage where baby now lived.

"You ready for our date handsome?", Dean asked as he looked Castiel over and pulled in him for a kiss. "God you look so amazing.. Mmm We could stay here and just have sex all day". Castiel chuckled and blushed a deep red, "While.. I very much love the idea... I would also love my handsome boyfriend to take me out on a date.. and if we don't go out now.. We won't get a new bed.. If we get a new bed.. We can 'christen' it as much as you like", Castiel said as he used his fingers to make quotation marks as he spoke, smirking just a little. "Where did you learn how you christen a bed Cas?", Dean asked looking surprised. "Hmm.. Could have been the net.. You learn so many new things on the net". He opened the passenger door and got in, waiting for Dean who got in after him and closed his door and started baby up. "You amaze me sometimes..". Dean confessed. Castiel tilted his head, "In a good way though?". Dean chuckled as he took his hand in his as he started to back out of the garage, "In a very good way Cas.. Now let's go and grab some grub and go find this perfect bed.. of course we must have the memory foam..it remembers us", He said smiling wide as he put the car into gear and drove off to the town's city centre where they could go and act like a couple in love and get some nice food to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

town Lebanon

Dean pulled up at a little cafe and smiled at he parked the impala, "We're here babe", He said as he looked at Castiel. The former angel nodded and smiled, "This place looks lovely Dean". He took his seatbelt off and began to open the door, "No.. wait", He said as he quickly got out of the drivers seat and then walked over to Castiel's door and opened it for him. "Thanks honey". He took Dean's hand and stood up, leaning over and kissed Dean's lips softly, smiling as he squeezed his hand. "I love you Cas", Dean whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed him back, not caring what anyone else was thinking about two men kissing. "I love you too Dean.. so much". He smiled and kissed him again softly and sighed happily, "Shall we go?". He asked looking lovingly into his hunters eyes.

Dean nodded and closed the door, locking it and entwining his fingers with Castiel's, "Yes.. We shall", He said smiling as he started walking, Castiel following next to him, their hands still holding onto each others and they choose to ignore some of the looks by the locals. They walked into the cafe and waited till the waitress came over, "Table for two?", She asked smiling softy. She had seen their hands entwined and thought it was so adorable, she was straight, however she never took offence to same sex couples who came into the cafe. Dean smiled and nodded, confirming, "Yes.. a table for two please". She nodded and looked around, noticing a table for two right at the back and grabbed two menus, "Follow me", She said motioning towards them as she began moving, Dean and Castiel following closely behind.

She stopped at the table and smiled, "This is one of our best tables in the cafe..", She said as they sat down and she handed them the menus, "Please feel free to take your time and look through the menu.. in the meantime.. Can I get you two anything to drink?". Dean looked at the drinks menu and smiled as he noticed there was hot chocolate on the menu.. He had always loved hot chocolate and didn't get to indulge very often as he believed it to be not a very manly drink.. He looked up at the waitress and smiled, "I think I'll have a hot chocolate, How bout you sweetheart?", He asked as his eyes went to his boyfriends who was busy concentrating on the menu with his tongue sticking out. He looked up at Dean and smiled, "Yes.. I think I will have the same". He said as he looked from Dean to the waitress.. "Okay.. Two hot chocolates.. large?". She asked as she wrote the order down. Dean nodded, "Yes for us both".

She smiled and nodded and then headed off to make the Hot chocolates.. "She was very nice indeed Dean". Dean smiled and took Castiel's hand and squeezed softly, "Yes she was Cas", he said chuckling a little. "So.. Have you decided what you would like to eat yet honey?". Castiel looked down at the menu and smiled, licking his lips as he saw honeycomb butter pancakes with strawberries, bananas and cinnamon on top. "This looks yummy babe". Dean chuckled as he looked down at what he was looking at, "That looks amazing.. Why don't we try that". Castiel nodded happily just as the waitress came back over with their hot chocolates. "Two hot chocolates", She said as she put them down and smiled, reaching into her apron to grab her order pad, "So.. Have you two decided on what you would like to order?".

Castiel smiled and looked up at the waitress, "Yes.. I believe we have.. We would both like the honeycomb butter pancakes", Castiel said as he looked down to read the menu, "And you want the strawberries, banana and cinnamon on top?", She asked, just wanting to confirm as some people preferred it without them. "Yes we do", Dean said nodding as he kept his eyes on the man opposite him. She finished writing her order and nodded, "It shouldn't be too long". She walked off back to the kitchen to put the order in as both men took a sip of their hot chocolates. "This is a lovely idea Dean, we should do it more often", He said as Dean leant over to kiss Castiel softly nodding, "I think that is a good idea.. Maybe Sammy and Gabe would wanna come with us next time". Castiel smiled and nodded, his hand still entwined in Dean's. "I am sure they would love that". They both continued to talk, waiting for the food to be made, loving how free and at ease they both felt, unaware there was a fallen angel watching from the window outside.

Meanwhile back at the Bunker...

Sam was finishing up his own breakfast of cereal and toast when Gabriel walked back into the kitchen after walking around the bunker to stretch his legs, "So Sammy boy... What do you say we play hooky". He said as he drummed his fingers along the length of the table. "We need to stay here and do research Gabriel.. We have fallen angels and angels who are after your brother, so we need to stay focused". Sam stood up and sighed, walking over to the sink to wash his dishes. He was struggling to come to terms with the fact he found Gabriel attracted and the dream he had the night before was really starting to weigh on his mind. He found himself wondering what it would be like to play that dream out for real, but he had no idea if the archangel even liked him like that, sure he could tell he flirted, but that didn't mean he really liked him and wanted to be with him. He also was still struggling with that side of himself that might be into men.

He knew it was okay to like men and he was really happy for Dean and Castiel, but Sam was always trying to seek everyone's approval knowing everything he did was wrong. First his Father, Dean, Jessica, Bobby, Castiel and he knew how his father felt about homosexuals which is why he always suppressed that side of him. Even though his father was now gone, he still felt he needed to try his best to make him proud and that was one one of his issues of letting go and being with the one who could really and truly make him happy. He was working on it, but it was taking him time to realize that he should do whatever made him happy and feel loved. He thought he had it with Jess and then with Amelia but there was always something to push him back into hunting, first with Jess being killed and then when Don came back and the Winchester brothers choose each other over Benny and Amelia.

Maybe that was why he was so scared, so reluctant.. It seemed every time he got a little bit of happiness, something always came to take it away from him, so he sometimes would rather stay all by himself and feel lonely then trying to find some happiness cause he knew it would never work out for him. As he stood there in his thoughts, Gabriel was trying to gain his attention. He waved his hand in front of the human's face, and chuckled, "Well.. talk about being focused". Sam shook his head, coming out of his thoughts and smiling softly, "Sorry Gabe.. I guess I just was in my own world for a moment". He said as he put the dishes away and tided the kitchen up. "Anything I can help with?", Gabriel asked, his eyes giving him the puppy dog look, imitating the younger Winchester. Sam chuckled and shook his head, amused. "Nahh. I'm fine". He said dismissing anything was wrong.

"Well.. If your not focusing.. All the more reason we should just have some fun today.. Why don't we go for a drive and just not think of work and research". Sam sighed as he leant against the back of the dining room chair, he knew Gabriel was right.. He needed to be more laid back and have fun and so some relaxing, He was always so uptight and knew he needed to not take things so seriously. He thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Yeah.. Why not.. the research can wait a day", He said as he grinned a bit wider. Gabriel patted him on the back and smiled, "Good.. Now.. Let's go have a nice day". The Archangel was very secretly pleased that Sam had agreed to take the day off researching. He wanted to help the human unwind and make him feel relaxed and good. He was a little concerned that he was going to work himself into an early grave so he hoped that maybe this would be the start of something new.

"Okay.. Let's go", Sam said as he grabbed his car keys and wallet and smiled as he wrote a quick note to Dean and Castiel to let them know where they had gone off to and then turned towards Gabriel. "So got any ideas where to go?", He asked, wondering if he even had a plan of what to do and where they should go. Gabriel started to walk out to the car and smiled, "I was thinking the beach". He said with a grin on his face. He knew Sam deserved some fun and the beach was one of the most relaxing places. Sam smiled and nodded as he got into the car, "The beach sounds good actually". He said smiling wider as Gabriel got in the passenger side. Gabriel also thought it was a good place to be able to perv on Sam without a shirt on without getting caught by the hunter or by Dean or Casiel. Sam started the car up and back it out smiling softly as he drove down the road, he was happy for a while he could just let his guard down and have fun.. He just didn't know if he could stop himself from fantasizing when the object of his fantasies was right there.

Down-Town Lebanon

Dean and Castiel had finished their breakfast and were now feeling very full, Dean rubbing his belly and sighing satisfied, "Wow.. that was awesome", He said as he drank the rest of his hot chocolate. Castiel nodded and smiled back, "Ohh yes.. It was just wonderful". He sipped his hot chocolate and patted his own stomach, feeling full and happy. Castiel sighed happily and watched his hunter, gazing into his eyes. "So.. You wanna get going Cas?", He asked, blushing a little under the intense gaze of his lover. "I'm ready Dean", Castiel replied as he sipped the last of his hot chocolate and smiled, standing up, Dean grinning as he stood up as well. They walked hand in hand to the counter where they paid for their meal and gave the waitress a good tip before heading back out to the car.. "So.. Where to next Dean?". He asked as he walked over to the car, waiting for Dean to unlock it so he could get in.

"I think maybe we should go look for a new bed now.. That's what we were coming out here for.. and then maybe some new bedroom furniture to match". Dean answered as he unlocked the car and opened the door for Castiel, kissing his lips softly before Castiel got into the car. "Thank you Dean", Castiel whispered, kissing him back gently and then pulled away to get in the car. Castiel didn't know how Dean managed to make him breathless with just one soft kiss, but it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in the world. "You're welcome angel". Dean smiled, he just loved how he felt at home with the angel no matter where they were, one look at Castiel could set his heart racing so fast. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He leant over the seat and kissed him again, his fingers caressing his cheek as he slid over to be closer to Castiel, deepening the kiss slowly.

Castiel moaned and closed his eyes, kissing back as his hands tugged on Dean's jacket, pulling him closer and he smiled against his hunter's lips, opening his eyes as he spoke, breathless, "I thought we had a bed to look at?", He asked as Dean noticed the look in his eyes which clearly told him he wanted more of this. Dean looked at his watch, it was only just after 11:00am and they had plenty of time.. "Why don't we go somewhere secluded, have some time to ourselves and then look at beds". They always seemed to get this way after a meal, almost like it was their bodies way of wanting them to burn off the calories. Castiel chuckled, nodding eagerly. Once upon a time, it would have been too embarrassing for him to be like this with Dean in public, but he felt so deeply for Dean that he didn't care where they made love any more "Yes.. Dean.. ", He answered as Dean kissed him once more and moved over to the drivers seat, pulling the former angel with him, Dean pulling out so they could go somewhere to be alone, still unaware that the angel was standing there watching them.

Dean drove onto the free way and smiled, entwining his fingers in the angels as thought of a song which reminded him of his angel and he began singing, his eyes darting from the road to Castiel and back, his heart racing at the thought of the man.. no... the most perfect angel sitting next to him.

"Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me  
is almost more then I can take, baby when you touch me,  
I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away,  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything..  
I can hear your thoughts.. I can see your dreams"

He smiled, his hand still enclosed with Castiel's as he drove with one hand on the steering wheel, his eyes full of love and adoration as he sang the chorus, He couldn't believe the love he felt for the other, it was like nothing he had ever felt before and he knew he would fight tooth and nail to keep it.

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better, I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side forever and ever, every little thing that you do,  
baby I'm amazed by you".

Castiel's heart was pounding as he squeezed his hand tighter, fighting to hold back the tears. He had never experienced human emotions before as an angel, and whilst it was scary and confusing for him now getting used to all those emotions and deal with things like hunger, exhaustion, this was one emotion he was becoming addicted to.. This love and affection he held for the hunter was like no other. If he felt the profound bond between then when he was an angel, what he felt now was a million times more exhilarating and amazing. He watched as Dean skilfully drove whilst still glancing over in his direction and fell more in love with every word.

"The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss,  
the way you whisper in the dark, your hair  
all around me, baby you surround me,  
touch every place in my heart  
Ohh, it feels like the first time, every time,  
I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes".

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better, I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side forever and ever, every little thing that you do,  
baby I'm amazed by you".

Dean's voice was starting to waver, glad he was now almost at his destination so he could concentrate on just looking into those deep blue eyes of his lover and best friend. Dean still didn't feel deserving of a love so true, he had no idea why a broken man who had succumbed to the darkness of hell was given the true blessing of loving someone who in his eyes was so perfect. He knew Castiel had a rough time as an angel, always wanting to do the right thing, but never quite getting there.. They had been through some bad times, some times when Dean thought he would they would make it, but here they were, wrapped up in each other. He pulled up in a shady area and turned the impala's engine off and moved himself closer to his love and sang the rest of the song whilst looking deeply into his eyes.

"Everything that you do, every little thing that you do,  
I'm so in love with you, It just keeps getting better,  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
forever and ever, every little thing that you do, Ohhh  
every-little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you"

"Ohh Dean, I'm just so amazed by you", He whispered in response, his heart feeling so happy and the grin on his face getting wider as he unbuckled his belt and easily climbed into the hunter's lap, his eyes wide with love as he pressed his lips onto Dean's, his hands moving to his head, his fingers curling up around his short hair. He couldn't believe that Dean felt the same way he did, it was still sometimes like a dream to him and he never wanted it to end. Dean smiled, kissing him back and wrapping his arms around the angels back, pulling back just slightly to look into Castiel's lust blown eyes, "I love you Cas", He whispered, the words having so much more meaning then now he had found the one. "I love you too Dean", Castiel breathed out, his heart continuing to race inside his chest.

At the Beach

Sam and Gabriel just pulled up at the beach and Sam cut the engine off, "Hey Sammy.. Wanna talk about what's going on?", Gabriel asked as he looked over at him.. They had been silent all the way on the drive and Gabriel was feeling a little confused and a little worried about the younger Winchester and now he thought they needed to talk things out. He knew that he had put Dean and Sam through a lot with all of his pranks, but he honestly liked them both and he really liked Sam.. He also knew that Sam would never open up to Dean, so he was hoping he could be the one who Sammy would open up and let his guard down around. "I.. jus... I dunno", He answered honestly as he looked back into those light brown eyes of the archangel. Sam wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back his feelings especially with those eyes looking at him with so much care and worry.

Gabriel decided to take a little bit of a chance and moved his hand over to Sam's knee and rubbed gently, "You can tell me anything Sam.. I know I haven't always been trustworthy, but I'm here for you.. I really mean it". He said in his most honest sincere voice, his eyes trying to express his feelings to Sam, his hand slowly and cautiously moving up to caress his the human's thigh. Sam sighed a little, his resolve slowly crumbling as he felt the archangel caressing his thigh, his heart racing as he remembered his dream and how good it felt and he decided to just leave all his inhabitation behind and he looked into Gabriel's eyes, his heart pounding hard as he moved closer to him, his breathing getting a little heavier, the nerves eating him up inside as his face was all of a sudden inches away from the archangels and he lightly brushed his lips against Gabriel's, his eyes slowly closing and he kissed him hard and rough, all the longing overriding his want to take it slowly.

Gabriel was taken by surprise, he had not expected that at all , he thought he was going to have to work a lot harder to get him to admit how he felt, he had felt how it had been with dream Sam and was craving the real thing, so to be sitting in the car with his lips attached to Sam's, he honestly felt like he never wanted this moment to end. He kept caressing Sam's thigh and kissed him back, pouring all of his lust and desires into the kiss, his other hand moving around to cup the back of his head and then all of a sudden, as if Sam realized what he was doing, he pulled away panting hard, his eyes going wide as he processed what he had just done. He had no idea the archangel felt the same, so he began to panic, his body sliding away as he tried to control his breathing.

"I. I'm really sorry Gabe.. I don't know what came over me", He said apologizing as he refused to look at the other angel sitting beside him. He was so embarrassed and scared he had ruined a friendship with the angel because of his impulsiveness and he kept his head down, not able to look at him still. Gabriel didn't know what he should do or say, but he wanted to comfort him, so he placed his hand back on his knee, and spoke softly, "Sam.. look at me". He said as he waited for the human to respond. Sam slowly pulled his head up and turned his sad eyes over to the angels, Gabriel searching his eyes for anything that might suggest he really didn't want this.. When he found nothing, he continued, "Please.. never be sorry for that". He breathed in and took Sam's hand in his, "Believe me when I say.. I have honestly been waiting for this moment for a long time".

Sam's eyes shot open wider at that honest declaration and he squeezed his hand back encouraging the angel to continue, "I know I have done some really bad things to you and your brother and I know you probably wonder if I am even being serious now.. but I am.. If I have to spend the rest of time on this Earth... then I would like it to be with someone I really care for", He said stopping short of saying he loved the human. He didn't want to scare him off more, "I know you are obviously hesitant about this for whatever reason and I want you to know... ", He stopped to kiss his hand softly and then looked back at him, "You are worth the wait, so take as much time as you need to". It was a far cry from tormenting and teasing the human, but when he felt Sam kiss him and then pull away, he realized just how much he wanted this and he would do anything including going slow so that it gave Sam time to get used to the idea of him and the angel.

Sam knew he couldn't deny how he felt any longer and he appreciated Gabriel saying he wanted to take things slowly and he was worth the wait.. He thought about what he wanted to say to the angel and a soft squeeze of his hand by the archangel made him feel more at ease, "I guess I have to admit that I have had some lingering feelings for you for a while now and I thought I was over it all when I met Amelia", he said as he looked down and then back up at him. "But now that you are back.. Well.. I just don't know any more.. I had a pretty vivid dream about us together", He admitted as he blushed, his cheeks turning really red looking away again.. "I'm really scared though.. I have been trying to please everyone and I'm just scared". He scoffed a little shaking his head as he spoke and Gabriel nodded as he listened to him.

"What are you afraid of Sammy?, Your brother is in a relationship with a man and out of the closet, I don't think he will judge you and your father.. Well hate to break it to you Sammy boy.. He isn't here any more to judge what you and your brother do.. He isn't here to give you orders to follow like good little solider". He said as his hand cautiously moved to his thigh again, "Let yourself be happy for once Sammy", He said as he moved closer and let his lips found Sam's, kissing him tenderly and slow, a lot different from the first kiss which was all passion, now Gabriel was showing his love, his care for the man sitting next to him. "We can take things slow.. get us used to this... give us a chance". He whispered softly, his free hand cupping around his cheek and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Sam kissed him back softly, pulling away slightly to look in his eyes, "Just let me think about it some more.", He replied as he felt his heart race, his mind going a million miles an hour, wondering what would his decision be.. All Gabriel could do was nod, "Sure.. Why don't we hit the beach?", He said as he opened the door and got out, his heart aching with wonder.. Would he say yes or no..? It was out of his hands and in his father's hands.. He just hoped his father would be kind and allow him the love he needed, wanted and deserved.. After all God had brought him back.. Maybe it would all work out.. but for now.. The best he could do was wait...


	11. Chapter 11

Secluded Wooded Area

Castiel smiled as he kissed Dean back with love and passion, it felt so good to be here in his arms, wrapping his arms around him tight, giggling a little as he felt Dean's tongue licking around his lips, begging for entrance. He happily complied and parted his lips, moaning softly as he kissed him deeper, "Ohh Dean", he murmured, his heart still beating fast inside his chest.. "You are so beautiful Cas", Dean whispered against his lips as Castiel blushed softly. "It is merely a vessel Dean", he said softly.. Dean chuckled and smiled, "It's all you in there baby..". he whispered as his lips attached themselves to Castiel's once more, holding him tighter. Castiel kissed back, rocking his hips a little to show Dean how much he wanted him. "Mm does my angel want his hunter", Dean teased playfully as he rocked back, arching his hips to meet Castiel's. "You know I do my hunter", Castiel moaned back, breathing a little heavier.

Dean smirked a little as his hand snaked down to Castiel's thigh, rubbing gently, Castiel letting out a slow soft gasp, shivering a little as he closed his eyes. Castiel could never quite understand what it was about Dean that made him feel like losing control all the time, but he loved it.. He loved the way Dean could make him feel. "I love the way you make me feel Dean", he said as he kissed his lips and then moved his lips to Dean's jaw, planting soft kisses along his jaw and neck, softly nibbling and sucking while Dean continued to rub his thighs, moving closer and closer to where Castiel needed him to touch. "I love making you feel this way Cas.. I promise.. I'll never stop". He said as he tilted his head and breathed out a little deeper, his eyes closing sighing happily as Castiel continued his kisses along his neck.

"Shouldn't we be looking at beds Dean?", Castiel whispered against his ear as he nibbled softly on his earlobe, Dean not able to help groaning with pleasure as he nodded back, "Hmm, We should... ". He responded back, still not letting go of Castiel, his hands edging closer to Castiel's inner thighs. "Mm Ohh Dean..", Castiel forgot for a moment what he was asking which is exactly what Dean wanted and he chuckled softly till Castiel playfully smacked his arm, "Dean", He said with a smile as he pulled back, "It's almost 12:30pm", He said as he looked at Dean's watch.. "I think we should really get a move on". Dean groaned and pouted til Castiel whispered in his ear, "The quicker we buy a new bed, the quicker we can put it to use and test it out", Castiel purposely made his voice more seductive and low and he chuckled as Dean shivered, responded to his words.

"Mm you have a point Cas", he said as he chuckled, leaning in to capture his lovers lips once more before Castiel got off his lap and sat back on the passenger's side of the car.. "You can move a little closer to me angel", He said chuckling again as he pulled Castiel back over to him, starting the car back up again. "So.. a new bed.. I think we get a new mattresses as well that has the memory foam too, so it remembers us". Dean still couldn't get over the memory foam bed and loved, it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on so when they up sized their bed, Dean would not have anything else. "That sounds good Dean, I quite like the memory foam, It did make a difference from when I was sleeping in the other room to now that I am sleeping in your room", Castiel replied happily as Dean began to drive off.

"Our room Cas.. Remember it's our room now", Dean said as he placed his hand on Castiel's thigh, rubbing gently as he drove. "Sorry honey, our room", Castiel repeated, his smile growing wider as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder, sighing happily, thinking how for the first time, he truly felt like he was apart of a family.. In his mind he couldn't help think of how his name would sound with Winchester attached.. Castiel Winchester.. He thought to himself unaware he had said it out loud.. "I think Castiel Winchester sounds perfect.. Maybe one day, I'll be able to officially make you a Winchester". Dean said as he glanced at Castiel, loving the bright red he had gone at realizing it had been said out loud, but also feeling his heart beat knowing Dean would want to make their relationship more official one day, "Thank you my hunter", He whispered as he placed a kiss on his shoulder, his eyes closing as Dean drove them to the furniture store.

Meanwhile... at the beach..

Sam and Gabriel had spent a good hour or so hanging out at the beach and were now sitting on the sand watching the waves, Gabriel couldn't help stealing glances at the man sitting beside him, wondering what was going through his mind right now.. It was just about driving him crazy not knowing if Sam was going to agree to give them a chance or not.. "Penny for your thoughts", Gabriel said as he looked at Sam again, loving how he was deep in though.. Made him look so handsome and sexy. Sam turned his head to look at Gabriel and smiled softly, "Just bout a lot of stuff..". Gabriel looked back at him, taking his hand gently and rubbing his thumb over the back of it, "Stuff like us?". Sam sighed a little and nodded a little.. "Yeah... amongst other things as well". He said as he smiled, feeling content with the feeling of Gabriel's hand in his.

Gabriel scooted a little closer to Sam and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, "I really like you Sam, however I'm not going to pressure you, Just know that I am here if you need to talk if you feel you can't talk to Dean about things". The archangel said in a low voice. Sam smiled and nodded, not able to help leaning over closer to Gabriel, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Gabriel. The younger Winchester still had trouble believing that the archangel was serious about all of this and not playing around with him, however it was starting to get harder and more difficult for him to resist. There was just something about him that made him feel weak in the knees, he was just still struggling with what it all meant as he had never felt this way about a man before.

Gabriel wasn't prepared for the kiss, but quickly melted into it, He was more then willing to do whatever it took to convince this beautiful hunter that this is what he wanted and he wasn't here to hurt him or Dean. He kissed back softly, letting Sam take the lead who had closed the gap between them and squeezed his hand a little more before pulling away a little as he opened his eyes, gazing back into Gabriel's. "I really like you too Gabe, just… just be patient.. That's all I ask". Gabriel nodded and rested his head on Sam's shoulder, as he rubbed his thumb against his hand once more "I will.. all I ask is you do really think it through before you say no". Sam looked into his eyes and kissed his forehead, "I promise I will Gabe". Gabriel smiled and nodded again as he let his eyes gaze out to the ocean.

"We should go for one more swim before we head back", Sam said with a grin as he stood up and pulled Gabriel with him, leaving their towels on the beach, laughing as he tugged Gabriel out with him. "Sammy... honey It's gonna be cold", Gabriel said as he tried to dig his feet into the sand.. 'It will be fine Gabe", Sam said as he lifted Gabriel up easily in his arm laughing louder as he carried him out to the water. "Sam!. Please put me down!", The archangel said, kicking his legs, however he was giggling which made his request not seem as serious. Sam chuckled as he walked into the water all the way with the angel still held tight in his arms. "Sorry, if I am going in, so are you handsome", Sam said as he continued to walk in, getting waist deep, Gabriel's feet and lower legs now getting wet as he clung tight to his hunter.

There was something Sam never knew, although Gabriel appeared confident and cocky and always the prankster, he was scared of water.. He wasn't ever sure why, however he just knew he didn't want Sam to let him go and so he clung to him even more, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sam noticed that and looked at him asking in a concerned voice, "You okay Gabe?" Gabriel nodded a little, his brows furring a little, "I'm fine.. I just don'treallylikethewatermuch", He said quickly, burying his head into Sam's neck which muffled his voice more. "You what?", Sam asked, not hearing him. "I'm scared of the water", He repeated in a whiny little voice. Sam chuckled softly and smiled, "I won't let anything happen, I promise.. Do you trust me?", He asked as he looked into his eyes. "I trust you Sam", he said as he looked back at him with trusting eyes, smiling as he felt safe in his arms.

Furniture Store – Lebanon, Kansas

As they drove back to the furniture store, Castiel had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder and Dean couldn't help but smile as he looked at him, his heart melting at the sight of Castiel drooling a little on his shirt. He took out his iphone from his pocket and smiled softly as he took a photo of his beautiful sleeping angel. Once it was taken, he put his phone away and then leaned over, kissed his forehead and kept on driving to the local home maker's center where they would be able to look for some new bedroom furniture including a new bed. Castiel began to stir just as Dean pulled into the car park. His eye lids fluttered open slowly and he yawned a little, "Good Afternoon my sleepy angel-head, Did you sleep well?", Dean ask with a chuckle as Castiel yawned once more and opened his eyes wider, blushing a little a Dean's words.

"Yes.. I did sleep well", He said in a soft voice smiling softly as he looked around him and noticed they were stopped in a car park. "Are we here Dean?", He asked, his voice a little deeper then usual from his dozing off in the car. Dean smiled and leaned in kissing his lips softly, "We are here honey, so let's get going". He smiled softly as he unbuckled his seat belt, took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. He got out and closed the door, walking around to open the passenger side for Castiel who suddenly asked, "When are you going to teach me to drive Dean?", as he got out of the car and looked up at Dean with still sleepy eyes, rubbing them to get the sleep out. "How bout after we buy the bed, I take you for a drive and I'll teach you", He said chuckling a little as he closed the door for Castiel and slung his arm over his shoulder.

Castiel smiled and nodded happily as Dean locked the car, "That sounds like a good idea". Dean began to walk, guiding Castiel with him as they headed into the first bedding store. As soon as they walked in, there was a friendly woman who was standing at the front counter and she smiled at the two of them, "Can I help you?" Even though Kansas had a constitution against same sex marriage, There was still a lot of people who disagreed with that law and this woman was one of them. She could easily tell that the two men who walked into her store were a couple and she was glad they felt comfortable together in public like this. Dean smiled and turned towards the woman, his arm moving down to take Castiel's hand, entwining their fingers, "Uhh Hi there.. Yeah.. We are shopping around for a new bed actually".

The woman smiled at the pair and nodded as she walked over to them and held out her hand, "Well, You have come to the right place, I'm Elizabeth". Dean smiled as he held his own free hand out and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Dean, and this is my partner Castiel". She smiled as she shook both their hands, "It's lovely to meet you both". She answered in a soft voice. "It's lovely to meet you too Elizabeth", Castiel said with a smile. "So was there any kind of bed you two were after?", She asked them, pulling her hand back. Dean was still surprised that she didn't seem taken aback or appalled by the two of them, however he was really happy they were being treated with such kindness. "Well, we were looking for a King Sized bed". She smiled again and nodded, "Well follow me and I'll show you some I think you both would like".

Elizabeth started walking down towards the back of the store with Dean and Castiel following behind her, still holding hands, Dean whispering in Castiel's ear as they walked causing Castiel to blush, his face going bright red and giggling softly as he whispered for Dean to be good. Elizabeth stopped in front of a beautiful dark brown timber treated king sized bed, "This is actually on of my personal favorites. I think it would suit you both well.. You can choose any kind of mattress you like to go with any bed you choose and we sell the pillow top mattresses with the memory foam as well". Dean smiled wide at the mention of the memory foam, "Memory foam Cas.. It will remember us", he said as he nudged Castiel playfully who just rolled his eyes at Dean and smiled at the sales woman shaking his head as he chuckled silently.

Back at the Beach

After Gabriel's water incident, Sam kept a closer eye on him. They were now back on the sand, sitting down and looking out to the water, "You okay Gabe?"Sam was quite worried now, the archangel having been a lot quieter then he usually was and Sam was feeling a little guilty for making him go in the water. Even though he knew Gabriel was very strong and powerful, Sam still felt very protective towards him and did not want the angel to be hurt at all.. He now knew how Dean felt for Castiel and that made him respect Dean a little more now. Gabriel smiled and looked back at him nodding, "I'm fine Sammy". Gabriel focused in on Sam's thoughts and realized he was feeling a little guilty of making him go into the water. "Don't feel bad, You didn't know handsome", He said as he patted Sam's shoulder.

"How did you know what I was thinking?", Sam asked as he looked back at the archangel, "I have my ways Moose", He said with a wink. Sam was a little naïve in this area and was not aware that angels could read their minds, so he honestly had no idea and Dean had never told him as he there had been occasions when he had asked Castiel to tap into his brother's mind. Sam looked back at him smiling a little, "What ways may those be?". he asked curiously. Gabriel smirked and chuckled as he sat up a little straighter, "Well, if you are a good boy, Gabe might just tell you Sammy boy". Sam smiled wider and laughed, 'Okay then.. Why negates being a good boy then? He asked as he nudged Gabriel's arm with his. "Again, You will have to just wait and see babe", Gabriel responded as he chuckled again, his eyes gleaming

Just then Sam's stomach grumbled indicating his hunger levels had increased, Gabriel had heard it and laughed, "Something wrong with your stomach there Sam?". Sam chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing is wrong.. I am just getting hungry; I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning". All of a sudden with a click of his fingers, Gabriel had produced a blanket with fresh chicken, pasta salad and some bread rolls along with some pie for desert and water to drink knowing that Sam was a health nut. "Wow thanks Gabe, this looks wonderful", Sam said as he reached over and began constructing a bread roll of chicken and pasta salad. Once he was done, he then started to eat, taking a bite and chewing happily on his bread roll. "You are welcome Sammy".

Sam continued to eat his breadroll till it was gone, and he smiled as he took a swig of his water. He was feeling more and more comfortable with Gabriel, however he still was a little unsure.. He knew he wanted this, He just felt like he was destined to always be alone, he knew he should give Gabriel a chance and see where things went. He smiled as he saw Gabriel looking at him and blushed a little, his heart racing as his eyes darted back out to the ocean.. He knew this was special, knew what he experienced in his dream felt perfect and he wanted more.. He knew he needed to decide if he thought it was worth the risk of having his heart broken and as he kept glancing towards Gabriel, He knew what his answer was now..

"Gabe?", He asked as he looked over to him with a soft smile, a blush on his cheeks.. "Yeah Sammy?", He responded as he looked back at him, wondering what on earth he wanted to say. "You know what you asked earlier". He shuffled a little closer to Gabriel and looked into his eyes. Gabriel simply nodded.. Well, I think", he started, neither realizing when their faces got so closer that their foreheads were resting against each other.. "I think I want to give it a try.. You and me... Us", he whispered as their warm breathes mixed with each others, Gabriel closing the gap and kissing his lips softly and slowly and then pulled away to look into Sam's eyes, whispering, "Are you sure Sam?" Sam nodded and smiled, "I'm sure.. I want this". He leaned in and captured Gabriel's lips in his own and kissed him, licking his lips parted so he could let his tongue slide in, not caring what anyone else thought of their display of affection for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Furniture Store – Lebanon, Kansas

Dean and Castiel were finalizing their purchase and they smiled softly at each other as the woman wrote up their receipt and took their payment for the bed. They ended up buying the first bed the sales assistant Elizabeth had shown them. It was the most beautiful bed Castiel had ever seen and he could already see Dean and himself snuggling up in that bed together on cold winter nights watching movies and making out. "So, We have a delivery service or if you have a vehicle you can use, you can pick it up yourself when it is ready". She said as she handed Dean the receipt. Dean who knew he didn't really want people coming round to the bunker answered, "We can come back and pick it up". She nodded and smiled softly, "Okay, It should be ready in a week or so, We can call you when it is in". Dean left his cell details and then thanked the woman, and walked out. "So, You happy with our decision Cas?", Dean asked as he looked at Castiel, squeezing his hand gently.

Castiel smiled, nodded and squeezed back, "Yes, I think it is a wonderful choice and will go nicely in our bedroom", He stated as he looked at his lover and gazed into his forest green eyes. "I can't wait for us to be able to pick it up and then set it up in our room". His voice was a contained excitement, not wanting to show his excitement too much, but it would be a human task that Dean could teach him and they could do together, not aware of how a task such as that could also create friction and arguments as well. "I can't wait either Cas, It will be awesome to sleep in it with you right by my side and holding you in my arms". Castiel blushed at this and his eyes fell to the ground for a moment as they walked. They were getting closer to the impala and Castiel felt a little nervous about driving her, after all, she was Dean's baby. "Dean, perhaps we could leave the driving lesson for another time, I just don't feel ready.

Dean stopped at the hood of the car and rested his arms on top, "You sure Cas?", he asked a little curiously, his eye brows raised. "I'm sure Dean, we will have plently of time later to teach and learn that skill". Truth was, They had both had such a wonderful and magical day so far that Castiel didn't wish to screw it all up by messing Dean's car up, He didn't have the angel mojo which Dean often called his powers to patch Dean or the car up should something go wrong and it was just a little too much responsibility for the ex seraph to take on right now. "Okay Cas, We can do it another day", He said as he moved to unlock his door and got in the drivers side and then unlocking the passenger door for Castiel to get in. "You are not disappointed Dean?", Castiel asked in a confused voice as he got in the car and closed the door. "No, not at all angel", He said smiling as he rested his hand on the other man's thigh and rubbed gently. "You can never disappoint me".

Castiel smiled wide at those words and felt his heart racing inside his chest, He didn't realize just how much he needed to hear those words from Dean right now.. It meant so much to him to know that no matter what he did or what happened, that he would never disappoint his hunter, "Thank you Dean, that means so much to me", He said as he moved closer to him and kissed his lips softly, not caring if anyone could see it through the glass of the windscreen. He then settled his head on Dean's shoulder, sighing happily as he heard the roar of the impala coming to life as Dean turned the ignition on. "My pleasure Cas, all mine", He whispered as he leaned in and kissed his forehead before moving his head back up to look in the review mirror to back out of the car park. Once they were back on the road, Dean sighed happily as he began the drive back to the bunker, glancing at his lover every so often and wondering how lucky he had gotten to find someone like his angel.

Back on the beach

Sam and Gabriel were locked in a passionate embrace, but then Sam being a human needed to take a breath, so he pulled away slightly, still wrapped in the arms of the archangel and he smiled warmly. He was still a little unsure and uncertain about Gabriel's intentions, but he did know he really liked him and wanted to be able to let it see where it all led. "You okay?", Gabriel asked as he looked at his hunter, a little concerned as he noticed he was thinking hard. Sam nodded and smiled softly, "I'm fine, just trying to figure out what I am gonna say to Dean". Gabriel sighed a little and nodded, "Dean is a big boy Sammy and he loves you, so I am sure he will accept it". Sam nodded and played with a strand of material on his shirt, "I hope so". He felt a little cold and began to shiver, looking at his watch and noticing it was after four in the afternoon.

"We should get going soon, It's gonna be dark and I'm getting cold". He said as he stood up, still a little hesitant, his hand outstretched to help Gabriel up who took his hand and stood up too. "Okay, we can go back to the bunker, I know you would like to get back to your research anyway". The archangel knew it was important to Sam and he also wanted to help the trio in trying to find out how to restore heaven so the angels could go back home. That was another that that kind of bothered Sam, If they restored heaven, Would Gabriel go back to heaven with the rest of his family or would he stick around for him. It was another reason why he just wasn not 100% positive about this yet. Sam nodded and kept holding his hand as they walked along the sand and back up to the car.

"Is there anything else that is bothering you Sam?", Gabriel asked as he unlocked the door of the car and then opened the passenger door for his human. Sam looked at him and shook his head, not ready to go into all that was worrying and bothering him. "No, everything is fine Gabe", He said with an answer which was almost believable to the archangel, but he knew the Winchesters. He knew that they didn't like opening up or communicating their feelings, Dean more so then Sam, but Sam also learned from his father and his big brother to conceal and hide his feelings, keeping it all bottled up till he was ready to explode. Still Gabriel knew not to push it too early, He didn't want to do anything to make Sam shut down completely and give up their chance before it really ever took off. "Okay, let's head back", He said as he moved to the drivers side and got in. "You do know, it would have been easier for me to just click my fingers and we could have been back".

Sam had to chuckle at that and he got in, closing the door, "Yes.. But I'm human remember.. I'm not used to that". He said as he glanced at the archangel and smiled warmly as he watched him try to put the key in the ignition and he chuckled again. "Want me to drive?". The archangel put his nose up in disgust and made a face at the hunter but sighed and nodded. "I guess.. Just as you are not used to traveling my way, I guess I am not used to traveling by your methods either". They swapped seats and Sam got into the drivers seat still chuckling at how Gabriel appeared to be this tough archangel but had these soft spots as well. He took his phone and out pressed call on Dean's number, "What you doing? Who you calling?", Gabriel asked curiously. "Dean, wanna see if he wants us to pick anything up before we head ho.. Dean", He said smiling softly, "I'm just out and wanted to see if you wanted me to grab anything at the store?".

Back at the bunker

Dean and Castiel had just pulled into the garage at the bunker when his cell phone began ringing, "Hey Sammy", He said once he answered and the stopped talking, listening to Sammy on the phone and nodding. "Well, I was thinking maybe we'd order in a pizza for dinner, but unless you wanted something different". He smiled as he looked at Castiel and nodded, "Cool, Well we do need some essentials, milk, bread and stuff if you needed to stop to get your salad", he said as he rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to be healthy. "Well okay, We'll talk more about dinner once you are home", He said as he as smirked, hearing Gabriel's voice in the background and then hung the phone up once they said their goodbyes. "Well, Well.. Sammy has been out with Gabriel", He said as he turned to Castiel and looked at him and smiled. "That is not a surprise to me, I know Gabriel wishes to court Sam", Castiel answered before realizing that he shouldn't have said anything and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What Cas?", Dean said with a surprised look on his face, "Gabriel wishes to court Sam, You mean like date him?", He asked him curiously. "I'm sorry, I said to much already, I should", He was cut off by Dean scooting over to him and gazing into those beautiful big blue eyes, "Do you trust me Cas?", Dean asked in a low voice, Castiel nodding his head as he found he was losing himself in those forest green eyes, "Of course I trust you Dean". Dean leaned in further, his lips just grazing over the angels and whispered, "Then you can tell me about Sam liking Gabriel". Castiel nodded and smiled softly, "I know my hunter, I just don't want you worrying about Sam, I really think Gabe likes him, it's not a trick", He said as he stroked his cheek gently as he looked into his eyes. Dean relaxed a little and nodded, "I just don't want Sam to be hurt".

Castiel chuckled a little and nodded as he understood Dean's perspective. "I know it has been drilled into you from a young age to protect Sammy and you have done an incredibly wonderful job, but at some point Dean.. Sam needs to take responsibility for his own life and do what he wants". Dean smiled softly and leaned into his lovers touch, "I know babe and I know he will choose right for himself". He said as he squeezed his hand softly and then pulled away to open his door, getting out and holding his hand out for Castiel, Castiel smiling as he moved across the seat and taking Dean's hand, letting him help him out of the impala. Dean smiled and pulled him out and into his arms, wrapping them around him tight, "I just hope if he chooses to be with Gabriel, that he is as happy as you make me". He then leant in and kissed his lips softly, Castiel responding with a small moan of approval and pressed his body closer to his hunter.

"I'm sure he will be Dean", He said as he pulled away slightly to look into those eyes, sighing happily as his heart raced inside his chest. He knew that the research they were doing would hopefully led them to Metatron and in turn how to re-open heaven. He also knew that if that were to happen, he would most likely be able to gain his grace back and become an angel once more. He would love the power it would give him, and the ability to save Dean and Sam should anything harm them, however he was slowly getting used to being human and living a normal human life with Dean. He could grow old with him and spend his remaining years with his hunter, It was quite appealing to him and he often found himself daydreaming of this in the garrison when he was meant to be working. Castiel was always the dreamer, which surprised him then when God choose him to be the one to save Dean from perdition.

Dean knew that if their plan worked and they managed to get heaven open once more, He was opening the possibility of Castiel going back and finding his grace. He did love knowing Castiel had some super powers and mojo, but he also loved having him here with him on a more permanent basis, and now especially knowing he was human.. Well that was something even more amazing, He loved him as an angel, but as a human.. They could grow old together and perhaps get out of the hunting lifestyle and just be a family. The more Dean thought of that, the more he worried that Castiel might leave him when the time came to go back to heaven. For now though, he was just going to focus on being with him now. "Dean? You okay?", Castiel asked softly, sensing the worry in his lovers eyes. Dean smiled softly and nodded back at him. "I'm fine, let's go inside and wait for Sam and Gabe to get back". He took his hand and led him inside to the living area where he sat down and pulled his lover onto his lap. "I know how we can pass the time", He whispered with a wicked grin as he leaned in closer and kissed his angel softly and sweetly, wrapping his arms tight around him.


	13. Chapter 13

The Bunker - Later that night

The kitchen

Dean and Gabriel

Dean had to admit that although he was worried about his baby brother, Gabriel seemed devoted to him, and like he really cared. It was really the first time he had gotten to sit down and chat one on one with Gabriel. Cas and Sammy had bonded over recent times of their mutual obsession with Netflix and so while the two of them were in Sam's room watching some show they both liked together, Gabriel decided it was time to talk to Dean about his intentions towards Cas and Dean equally wanted to discuss the same thing where it had become clear to him that Gabriel liked Sam. Once he had gotten home from their day out, Dean could also clearly see that the feeling went both ways and that Sam was struggling, but also fallen for the archangel, something he didn't like seeing. Not because of the fact Gabriel was in a man's vessel, but because of who Gabriel was.

"I know that I am not your favorite person in the world Dean", Gabriel started as he helped Dean begin to clean up the mess from dinner. They had gone with the pizza and while pizza itself wasn't an overly hard meal to tidy up from, especially when it was ordered out, there was still dishes etc to be cleaned and pizza boxes to be thrown away. "Ohh yeah, and what makes you say that Gabriel? Is it because you had me die over and over again.. or because you wanted me to say yes to Michael". Dean was still rather annoyed and pissed off at Gabriel.. He might be an archangel but that didn't mean he trusted him. In fact he was up there with Lucifer, Abbadon and Crowley as his most hated enemies and it was really hard to let Gabriel in, to let him roam the bunker freely and not be chained up like he would his other enemies.

"Dean" Gabriel started, stopping his activity of loading the dishwasher and swiveling around to look at the hunter. "I am not here to fight you or pull anymore crap on you. Cas is my only family I care about now, all those other angels, I couldn't give a shit about". Gabriel had never been one to win over his family except those he felt a bond with, and Cassie was in that list. "I am here for him, and I need to know that you are not going to break his heart again". Gabriel was quite sincere in his words, and as Dean looked him in the eye, he knew he was being truthful and honest in what he was asking Dean. The hunter was never good at showing his emotions, but over the last little while with Cas, he had changed for the better. "If you are asking if I love him.. then the answer is Yes. If you are asking will I leave him, then the answer to that is no Gabriel".

"Good", he nodded and smiled softly at Dean, "That's good, and yes exactly what I needed to know... Cassie has been through so much and he has been hurt by the people he cares about over and over.. I don't want it to happen again". He went back to loading the dishwasher while Dean cleared the table from their half empty pizza boxes, but the empty ones in the trash and the ones with pizza still in, he opened the fridge and placed the boxes on a free shelf. "It won't", Dean said as he reached in and pulled two beers out, and put one on the counter for Gabriel and opened one for himself. "Now that Cas and I are settled, what of you and Sammy?". He saw the way Gabriel tensed up and he chuckled, "Now come on Gabriel, You honestly think that I couldn't see what was happening tonight at the dinner table?". He sat down at the table and sipped on the beer and waited while Gabriel sat down as well.

Gabriel sighed and ran his hands over his eyes once he was seated, his beer sitting unopened on the table in front of him. "He didn't want you to know yet, I only just got him to open up to me today and confess his feelings for me. He hates to think what you might say". Dean sipped more on his beer, and then looked over at Gabriel. "It was Cas who figured it out, but I was a bit suspicious when I heard you both were out today". Dean knew that you couldn't choose who you fell in love with, but he was having trouble coming to terms with Sam liking Gabriel, the very man who made Sam watch as his brother died all those times. He couldn't lose his brother though, and Sam had chosen women or addiction over him before. "It's going to take some time Gabriel, that I have to admit. I don't really like the idea, but it's not for me to decide".

Gabriel had been listening intently to Dean and he raised his brow a little, "Well, Well, Well.. Looks like Cas has had much more of an effect on you then I first thought. The Dean Winchester I knew would be storming into Sam's room now and demanding that he stop seeing me, that he had to choose between you and me". Gabriel wasn't been obnoxious, just honest and Dean knew that in the past, that is exactly what he would have done. "Look, I still don't trust you Gabriel and I am watching every single move you make, however and this is a big however". He stopped and took a breath, "I am doing it for Sammy, He would want me to give you a chance, and I know Cas still sees the good in you too, despite everything you have done in the past". Gabriel smiled and nodded as they both sat in now comfortable silence and finished their beers.

Meanwhile in Sam's room

Sam and Cas

Sam and Cas had settled in on Sam's big king sized bed to watch Castle. They had both taken a liking to it and both had to agree all the leading men were quite likable, and so were the ladies as well. Cas had been worried at first when Sam and Cas had found something they could bond over, Dean wasn't good at sharing all the time and sometimes got a little jealous, but Dean had agreed that it was a nice idea that his lover and his brother get to know each other and become close friends. It was telling Cas that Dean was comfortable with how their relationship was progressing and that he didn't see his brother as a threat or competition, like Dean needed to worry. Cas would never have eyes for anyone other then the eldest Winchester, but that didn't stop Cas from worrying at times that Dean's wondering eye might get the better of him.

It was like Sam could tell that Cas was over thinking things again, Cas always wondered how Sam could do that. Sam was just extra sensitive at times at the things going on around him. It was why he was always on Dean's case to open up and talk, something that Dean hardly paid attention to. "Cas, you know that Dean loves you.. I mean hell the guy just went out and brought a bed that would be more suitable for the two of you to sleep on every night". Cas nodded and sighed softly, his heart racing at knowing that. Dean was changing and for the better, but he still worried. Dean was still into women as well, and he was rather fond of a woman's cleavage, that he was sure of. It was that and also Dean's tenancies to walk out if he felt ganged up on or in the middle of a confrontation that made Cas insecure at times.

"I know Sam, old habits are hard to break though and I just worry that I might not be enough for him though". He said softly as he turned his head from the TV screen to Sam. "Try not to worry Cas, I know that he has a rather long history of going out and finding a woman to be his latest conquest or one night stand, but I know him and I know that he isn't going to mess this up. He is in it for the long haul". Sam had paused the episode they had been currently watching so that they could talk. "I also know he worries about you wanting to leave again when and if you get a chance to become an angel again or if you can go back to heaven". Sam had to let know Cas that Dean had worries and insecurities of his own as well and that Dean's biggest insecurity was Cas leaving him to go back to heaven or his angelic duties.

"I would have thought that I had proved to Dean by now that I will always choose him, choose this life over anyother life.. Being an angel Sam, it is powerful and I have always loved it, especially the ability of healing Dean and yourself". He sighed again as he lifted up his tea cup filled with tea and sipped slowly, "Being human is more appealing to me now because we can have a more normal life together Sam and that is more important to me then gaining back my angelic powers and wings". Cas had chosen Dean over and over again and he would never stop beliving in the rightious man either. "I love him Sam". Sam nodded and patted Cas's shoulder, "I know you do and believe me, Dean knows.. He just also suffers from insecurities that he can't seem to let go of as well".

Cas seemed satisfied at that and nodded, but before Sam could play the episode again, Cas spoke once more, "You seem quite smitten with my brother, don't think I haven't noticed or picked up on it", He said with a smirk upon his face as he saw the look of almost horror on Sam's face when he mentioned it. "Does Dean know?", He asked as he looked over at him, his eyebrows widening a little at the thought of Dean knowing. This is what he wasn't ready for, Dean knowing about his love life, and that he had fallen unwittingly in love with that prankster and archangel. "I believe he does, I suspect that's why he stayed out in the kitchen with Gabriel, I gather they are talking about similar things that we are discussing now". Cas could see the internal panic on Sam's face and his distress levels go up, "Dean told me as long as you are happy, then he will be fine.. Just give him time to get used to it and adjust".

"And what of you, How do you feel about Gabriel and I?". Sam asked hesitantly, unsure of if he wanted to know how the Gabriel's brother felt about it. "I think if you feel that Gabriel can make you happy, then I say go for it. You have never found the one. You have thought you have many times, but it has never been true love or your one true love", Cas said as he smiled and looked at his boyfriend's brother, "Perhaps this is it.. just take it slow and make sure it is what you want". He said as he continued on, "Gabriel as you may remember can be sweet and loyal but also a mischief and a menace as well, so just be sure you can handle him Sam". Sam chuckled and smirked softly, "Ohh I am sure I can do that Cas". Now that they had this discussion, they got back to their show and smiled as Beckett and Castle were arguing about something that Castle did.

Bed time for the boys in the bunker.

Once Dean and Gabriel had finished the beer they were drinking, Dean decided to call it a night, It had been a long and productive day with his angel, and to be honest, there was a massive weight lifted off his shoulder now that he had spoken to Gabriel. Now the only other person to talk to was Sam himself, but that could wait till tomorrow. He knew that Cas would be getting sleepy and he also knew Sam was probably tired, so he should go and retrieve his sleepy angel from Sam's room and take him to bed in their own bedroom. Not long before they finally get to sleep on the bed they had both picked out. "I'm gonna hit the hay Gabe, don't worry.. I'll get Cas out of Sammy's room for you", He smirked as he stood up, took the empty beer bottles and put them into the bin and headed into the hallway to go get Cas.

Gabriel stayed behind in the kitchen so as not to alert Sam to the fact that Dean knew about them just yet, although he was guessing Sam and Cas had a similar conversation as well, he just didn't want any awkwardness just yet. He heard Dean at Sam's door and he smiled, the way he coaxed Cas out of Sam's bed and into his arms just proved to him that Dean was going to look after his little baby brother. He and Dean were similar in many ways, they were the big brother and just looking out for their little brother's, so he was glad they were understanding each other now. "Come on Cas, you can watch the rest another day, we need to get you to bed", Dean whispered to Cas as he came all the way into the room and helped stand Cas up, "Nighty night Sam", Cas said as Dean wrapped his arms around him, "Night Cas, Night Dean".

"Night Sammy", Dean answered back as he started walking out the bedroom door and shuffled down the halfway with Cas whining softly, "But I wasn't finished watching". Dean chuckled and opened his own bedroom door, guiding Cas in and smiled as he saw Gabriel quietly walk down the hallway to join Sam in his bedroom. "Let's get some sleep angel, how bout that? You and Sammy can watch it another night, I promise". Cas knew exactly what he was doing, He liked it when Dean was like this with him, sweet and loving, gentle and he loved seeing him this way, taking care of Cas. It is what Cas always wanted, and what Dean always wanted too. They both want the same thing, yet neither one quite ready to go to that length to admit it just yet. Dean helped Cas out of his clothes and left in his boxers and did the same to himself and then crawled in besides Cas, spooning him and wrapping his arm around him. "Sweet dreams my angel", Dean whispered softly, "You too my love", whispered Cas back before he curled up in Dean's arms and sighed happily, falling asleep soundly.


	14. It's a nice day for picking up a bed..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go pick up the bed they ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: This chapter is leading up to smut for the next chapter and also both are focusing on just Dean and Cas this time. Next chapter after these next two, I will do a chapter which focuses on solely Sam and Gabe.

A week later.. 

Dean and Cas 

 

Castiel had gotten up really early on the day that they could go and pick up their brand new bed. It might not seem like much to anyone else but to Cas, he was super excited. To him the bed symbolized much more then just a comfortable space to sleep of a night. It meant that Dean truly was accepting their relationship now and that by buying a bigger bed, it showed Castiel that Dean was really in this and that he wanted Castiel to share not only his bed, but his life as well. It had taken so long to get Dean to this place of acceptance and it really did mean the world to Castiel to know that Dean was on board with this. They didn’t really have a particular time to go pick up the bed, however he hoped it would be earlier rather than later as he wanted the two of them to be able to pull the old bed apart before they left and then put the new bed together when they got it home. 

So it meant that Cas was up bright and early, about 7am and he was awake even before that, about 6:30am he actually woke up, but he laid in bed for about half an hour just watching Dean sleeping. There was always something so calming about watching Dean sleep, He often thought it was maybe perhaps the fact that Dean was always so tense during the day and this was the one moment that he could really be at peace with himself, though at the same time, he knew the dreams Dean often had and some might not even call them dreams, but nightmares. Nightmares about purgatory and hell, about losing Sam, losing Cas, his parents, Ellen and Jo, Bobby, but since Cas had been sleeping in the same bed as him, he seemed to be more at peace, like his nightmares had changed to more peaceful dreams. Cas could always find out if he wanted to, however he didn’t like to intrude and he knew Dean didn’t like him too either. 

He didn’t want to wake Dean up, however at the same time, he also wanted to get a nice jump on things. The last week since they brought the bed at the store, Cas had visions of how he could decorate the room a bit.. Not girly or anything, but make it feel more like home, more like it said Dean and Cas’s bedroom rather then just Dean’s bedroom. He had been surfing online and going onto sites like pinterest and just googling ideas as well. He wasn’t sure how well Dean would take this idea, however it never hurt just to ask. If he said no, then he said no. He smiled softly as he watched Dean begin to stir a little, moving his body in a slight movement as he stretched his muscles out, his eyes still closed for now. Usually it was Cas who loved to sleep in, it was Dean who had to coax Cas out of bed with a hot cup of tea and breakfast of a morning. Not today though, today it was Cas’s turn to coax Dean out of bed. 

He put the beginnings of his plan into action, Dean was on his side and so Cas lent down, pressing his lips against Dean’s jaw, kissing softly till he made his way to his earlobe, his arm wrapping around his middle and pulling him in closer, Dean was half awake at this point, still sleepy and still had his eyes closed, however he did whimper when he felt Cas’s lips on his. When this failed to wake Dean up, Cas thought he would need to resort to other measures, and this time he continued kissing his earlobe, but trailed kisses back to his neck and sucked softly, nibbling on his neck gently. He had found this pretty early, Dean’s weak spot and he was going to do all he had to in order to exploit it now to get him to wake up. Dean whimpered again softly, tilting his neck so that Cas could access his neck better so Cas knew he was awake now. 

“Time to get up babe”, he whispered softly, his lips now trailing down his neck to his shoulder, pressing kisses all along down to his chest. “Hmmm, what time is it?”, Dean answered in a rough voice filled with sleep that made Cas’s heart melt. “It’s a little after 7“. Cas responded, not taking his mouth off of Dean’s chest at all while he spoke. Dean couldn’t help the little moan that came out of his mouth as he felt Cas nibble his chest and he drew a breath in, “Mmmm and why are we getting up so early?”. Dean knew how excited Cas was to get the new bed, he just didn’t realize he would be so excited that he would want to get up at the crack of dawn. “To take this bed down and then go into town, and get our new bed”, He said in a matter of fact voice, as though Dean should realize why he was waking him up so early. 

“Is there anyway I can get you to go back to sleep for an hour or so babe?”, He asked Cas, his voice laced with sleep still, his eyes still closed, not having opened yet and Cas looked at him like he was crazy, “Please Dean.. please can we get the bed early?”, he asked him, his best pleading voice. Cas was not stupid, he knew what worked with Dean and what got the best reactions from Dean and even with his eyes closed and not able to see the puppy dog eyes and the pout he was giving Dean, he knew that Dean would give in.. which is exactly what he did.. “Ohh alright, but breakfast first, then we can pull the bed apart, shower and then go into town”, He said as he slowly opened his eyes for the first time that morning. He smiled when the first thing he saw was those beautiful blue eyes and that wide smile from his lover, “Good Morning Angel”, Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Cas, “Good Morning Dean” He answered, moving his lips to softly press against Dean’s. 

After spending another half an hour or so kissing and making out steadily on the bed, they finally got up. Cas was always easily won over whenever Dean kissed him and touched him anywhere so he didn’t mind so much lazying around in bed for a bit longer, however he was still quite eager to get a move on so that they could get their new bed. He was looking to finding some new sheets, and a new duvet for it. He wanted it to match the color of Dean’s eyes and possibly his as well, if he could find a good combination of colors and styles to go together. Once Cas convinced Dean that they could christen the new bed, it was much easier to get Dean up and ready to go out. They had a leisurely breakfast, and then managed to pull the old bed apart with the help of Sam and Gabriel before having a quick shower. Once they were ready to go and in the car, it was now 9:30am in the morning. 

 

Furniture Store  
Down-town Lebanon

They had driven the pick up truck Dean brought into town so they could fit the new bed, mattress and the new bedroom suite to go with the new bed. Before they paid the final installment, they decided to walk around the store first so that Cas could look at all the different sheets and duvet covers. The furniture store also had a section where you could purchase sheets, pillows, duvets and throw blankets so that it was convenient for the customers. They didn’t have to go to multiple stores to buy the essential items to go with their furniture pieces and both Dean and Cas were impressed by that. Cas spotted some sheets and duvets that he really liked and tugged Dean over to the display. It was light blue and green sheets, and a light blue and green chequered duvet cover. It was the only one that looked manly for the two men in the color scheme he wanted. 

“You like that one babe?”, Dean asked him softly, as he slung his arm over Cas’s shoulder, looking where Cas was pulling duvet set out from. “I do, I wanted a blue and green color scheme, and I think it will match the bed and the room nicely, It’s a bit more color then the drab brown you have in there now too”, He said making a little face playfully. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the duvet that Dean had now, it was just a bit too dark and made the room too dark. He wanted it to feel a bit more light and airy. The bed itself was a dark brown timber treated king sized bed, so he wanted something to contrast against the darkness of the bed. Dean chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Cas’s hair, “You are lucky I love you”, was all he said before he nodded his approval. “I actually don’t mind that at all. It looks really nice and like it suits us”. 

Once that was sorted out and they had everything they needed, they headed to the counter to pay for their items and the final installment on the bed. Dean got his wallet out out and paid with his card, and then they handed Dean the receipt and purchase order so they could take it out back to the loading area so that they could load the bedroom stuff onto the little pickup truck. “I can’t wait to put this together”, Cas said excited, even more so now as they were closer to having their new furniture. “I know babe, neither can I”, Dean said as they walked back to the pick up, they both got in, Cas putting their bags down on the back seat and then got into the front passenger side, while Dean got in the driver’s side. He drove the car around to the loading dock and backed it up, getting out and then walking around to the front of the loading dock to give his purchase order to the guys there. 

The guys there were really helpful and none of them said anything bad about Dean or Cas as a couple, Cas had gotten out to help them load things in as well, and it was obvious to everyone that Dean and Castiel were together, however they were all really great, talking and chatting happily to the couple as they loaded things on onto the truck. It really relaxed Cas to know these men were fine with them as a couple as he knew a lot of people in Kansas were still against the equal rights movements, and though Castiel as an angel was technically gender less, he was in a male vessel and he knew it would at some point cause issues that he and Dean were together. Castiel had even asked Dean if he wanted him to change to a female vessel for him, however Dean told his angel that he was perfect exactly as he was and to not change a thing. 

Once everything was in the truck, Dean and Cas thanked the men for helping them, shook their hands and then got into the truck to head home, “Why don’t we grab some lunch on the way back?”, Dean said as he looked over at Cas who nodded. After all of that, it was now 11:30am and close to lunch time. “I reckon we grab some fish and chips, and take it home to eat, that way Sam and Gabe can have some if they are home”. Dean nodded his approval so that’s what they decided to do. He knew it was going to take a while to assemble, but he couldn’t wait to try it out.. and by try it out, he meant fucking Castiel into the brand new mattress till he couldn’t stand for days. He had tried to tone down the sex while Sam and Gabe were around, but he found he really loved sex with Cas and this was the perfect time for them to have sex. 

Now that he was thinking about it, he found himself getting aroused at the thought of straddling Cas, teasing him and dragging it out as far as he could go. He knew Cas loved it when he teased him, even though he was always commanding him to get the show on the road. It was when they stopped at the take out shop that Cas noticed Dean’s little problem for the first time, and he smirked at his lover, “So I take it you would like me to go and get the food”. He asked Dean with a chuckle to which Dean had absently nodded, his mind still on other things, things that he dare not say to Cas now as he knew the angel wasn’t one to shy away from teasing him in the truck. He had done it in the impala many a time now. Cas got out, still smirking and got their food, and some soft drink as well,l and then they drove back to the bunker all the while, Cas’s hand was on Dean’s thigh, slowly teasing him and sliding his hand up higher and higher on his thigh knowing it would drive Dean crazy. 

“Hmm Cas”, Dean whimpered as he drove, his breathing hitching up a little, “You like that do you Dean?”, Cas whispered softly knowing already that he did. “You know I do angel.. Not fair..”, he whispered breathing in harder as Cas squeezed his thigh, “we still have to eat lunch and put the bed together before we can even do anything”. Cas just chuckled as Dean drove into the driveway, getting out and opening the big iron gates for Dean, and then waited till he was inside the gate, closed it back up and got back in the car. “I know, but just think it will be worth it once the bed is all together and we can do whatever we like in there”. Dean breathed in deep, trying to calm himself down for now as he didn’t really want Sam and Gabe to see how hard he was. “You are right angel.. now let’s go inside and have some lunch and then we can come back out and bring everything inside”. It was going to be a long afternoon for Dean, but he knew Cas was right.. Making love to him in their new bed was going to be so worth all the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there Readers, 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I decided to take it back to it’s main roots for a couple of chapters and concentrate on Dean and Cas. It is after all a Destiel fic with a bit of Sabriel thrown in. I did advance it slightly and I will start doing it a bit more in the coming chapters. 
> 
> This chapter was a lead up to some smut and the next chapter will mainly focus on Dean and Cas after the bed is together and they can christen the bed. I was in two minds of if I should have the smut in this chapter or break it in two and then I decided to break it into two otherwise the chapter would wind up being too long.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying my newer fics as well, I especially recommend ‘Season’s Greetings from Boston’, if you haven’t had a chance to read that yet. It is also a Destiel fic as well and has Sam and Sarah, and will eventually introduce Mary and John as well as it is an AU. Thank you to anyone who has given me kudos, comments, followed my stories and favored them. I really appreciate as it let’s me know I’m doing something right if you are all enjoying them.


End file.
